Finding True Love
by TL22
Summary: Pacey sailed away on True Love alone. He never returned. Several years later he meets Andie again.
1. Chapter 1

True love was tied to the dock, she was rocking gently, a soothing comfortable swaying that lures you into sleep or makes you reflect upon your life. Pacey was thinking about the events that had transpired over the past few weeks that brought him to this point in his life.

He remembered staring at Joey's back as she ran after Dawson. They were going to tell Dawson about their relationship. Dawson gives his scathing opinion of their romance and Joey just runs after him. Off to the side he can hear Andie "_Pacey, how you can be so stupid, he is her first love. She is never going to love you like she loves him." _

Later that night Joey found him by his boat. After making small talk He asked Joey "_Is it over?"_

"_Yes she replied, it has to be."_

He watched her walk away. A day that started with so much promise ended as the worst day of his life.

His next thought was driving Will to the train station after the race. Thinking what a friggin mess that race was. He was also wondering about Dawson's sanity. The words Joey spoke also tore at him "_I hate you for kissing me, and forcing me to figure it all out."_

He shook hands with Will, and told him to take care and watch himself. He thought about what Will had said before he walked into the train station. "_True love, it always wins in the end."_

Then he thought about what he did when he returned to his boat. Ripping off the True Love plaque only to have Andie give it back to him. He will never for get the sight of Andie walking down the dock with his sign in her hands. The blowing wind and how her hair is being whipped across her face. She stops in front of him.

"_Andie, go away I don't need your crap now."_

"_No Pacey I have something to tell you."_

"_I know Andie you hate me. I really don't need to hear that tonight."_

"No Pacey, I don't hate you. Look, I don't hate you, okay? I have felt hurt and betrayed, and it would be really, really easy to turn all that anger into hate. I don't want to carry around that burden, okay? It's not the person that I want to be, and it's not the person I am, so I don't hate you."

"_Thank you Andie."_

"Look Pacey, hate is a pretty strong word so is Love." And with that said Andie hands the plaque to Pacey. She then turns and walks away silently.

Andie and he were friendly after that night. He remembered how he asked Andie to the prom. She made it clear to him she did not want a pity ask. He remembered telling her it would be an honor to take her. Then what did he do. Let his emotions run away and wind up dancing with Joey. He knew he should have said no, but he danced anyway. The look on Andie's face when she saw them dancing will stay with him forever. The walk home was what got him thinking.

"I mean, have you really told her, Pacey? You can't just leave without letting her know. I mean, that's not like you. You don't just stand and let things happen and you don't run away, either. You have to tell her that you love her. And _you have to try to get her back. Because if you don't, I promise you, you will regret it. "_

Andie was crying as she spoke to him. Every time Pacey thought about that night; he realized how much Andie was in love with him. Yet she still told him to go after Joey.

Pacey was thinking about Joey and talking to her about their relationship. Telling Joey she never said the one thing he needed to hear. Asking him to stay. Joey told him he was running away. And it was his decision. As he watched Joey and Dawson at the wedding Pacey, realized that his fantasy was most likely over.

Pacey was dejectedly walking back to his boat when he noticed the additional lines written on his wall. Under _Ask me to stay _was written ; _No if you must sail away to find true love Go. _What did she mean by that he wondered.

Pacey was walking slowly down the dock to his boat for some reason he looked up and noticed Joey standing by his boat. "What do you want Joey."

Joey leveled her gaze into Pacey's eyes. "I need to talk to you."

"About what? What you wrote on the wall?"

"I didn't write anything on the wall. Maybe some kids were messing around."

"No I don't think so Joey."

"Pacey I came here to tell you I think I love you."

"You think you love me; does Dawson know your here."

"Yes, he is the one who told me to go to you."

"Dawson told you to come to me? That really makes me feel wanted."

"What do you mean Pacey? And what was written on the wall?"

"You really don't know do you?"

"No. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Joey, I am not going to be sailing today. I have some things I have to tend to."

"Does that mean your going to stay Pacey?"

"I don't know, Joey, Look I have to get some things done so please excuse me and I will talk to you later."

"Pacey does that mean we are together?" Joey then noticed she said that to Pacey's back as he was sprinting up the dock.

Pacey had to find out what was meant by the sentence on the wall and who wrote it. He had a good idea and he needed to make sure. He started to sprint down the street, the day was hot with the noon sun pounding down on his bare head. Pacey noticed Doug's squad car parked in front of Mary's diner. He looked in, "Ah Dougie, you are such a trusting soul." He said to himself. The keys were hanging in the ignition. With out hesitation he jumped in and drove the car to Windsor lane.

Pacey ran up the walkway of the large ornate house. Out of breath he knocked on the door. Jack opened the door and stood before him.

"Hi Jack, is Andie here?"

Jack looked at Pacey with a mixture of dislike and disgust. "Why Pacey, so you can hurt her again. Don't you think you have done enough damage to her?"

Pacey looked down. "Jack I am not here to hurt her. I have never meant to ever hurt her."

"Sure Pacey, ever since she made that mistake last summer, and hurt you, you have done nothing but stick a knife into her. I am her brother, and if you think I am some little fruity gay guy who you can push over, think again. I am a gay guy who can and will kick your miserable ass if you hurt her again."

Pacey spread his arms out in a pleading gesture, "Please Jack let me see her."

Jack looked at him, and swung from the heels and connected square on Pacey's jaw. Knocking him sprawling down the stairs. "That is for what happened at the prom. She told me she forgave you and understood. I didn't Andie is in her room." Jack turned and walked away.

Pacey picked himself up and ran up the stairs two at a time to Andie's room. The door was open so he knocked and walked in. Andie turned "What happened to you and why are you here?"

"Your brother took a swing at me."

Andie Giggled. "He said he was, I didn't think he would. I apologize for him. So why are you here?"

"Did you write on the wall where I said _ask me to stay_? You wrote _No, If you must sail away to find true love Go?"_

Andie hesitated and very softly spoke. "Yes I did. I knew that message was for Joey, but I had to answer it after I saw she didn't."

"What exactly did you mean by that Andie?"

"Pacey you were asking her to make up your mind for you, you were asking her to define the relationship and your life. And Pacey that is not how you find true love."

"How do you find it Andie?"

"Pacey you find it within yourself. You know it is almost as hard to accept love as to give it. If you have to sail to find and understand true love, you should go." Tears were falling from Andie's eyes.

"Is that why you told me to go after Joey ? You put a love for me ahead of your feelings?" Pacey walked over to her and cupped her face, "You do love me don't you?"

Andie violently knocked his hand from her face. "Pacey I am not a second choice."

"No Andie it's not like that."

"Yeah Pacey just like it was an honor to take me to the dance. I told you I was not a pity ask. You used me to get to Joey."

Andie I thought I apologized for that. I thought when you told me to tell her how I really felt and to go after her; you understood. I thought things were good between us now."

"They are Pacey, but you just remember I am no ones second choice. I may be a geeky nerdy chick, who can't get a date, but I demand I be first choice."

"God Andie you're beautiful. You're lovely I don't know what else to tell you."

"Pacey you can be noble and good. You need to find yourself." Andie stood up and put her arms around Pacey's neck and gave him a deep soulful lingering kiss. "Go on your boat and find true love.

Early the next morning Joey ran to the dock and sees that Pacey's boat is gone. Andie is standing motionless staring out past the breakwater. "Andie where did he go? Why is he gone. I thought he was going to stay?"

"He left early this morning Joey. Joey here is a note he left for you. I did not read it."

Joey opened the note and read. _Joey I care for you deeply. This is a journey I must make alone. I need to figure out true love._

Joey looked over to Andie who was now leaning against a piling. "How did you know he was going to sail early this morning?"

Andie unbelted the long rain coat she had on, and turned toward Joey.

"Andie you're naked."

"I know. I spent the night with Pacey on the boat." Andie smiled at Joey and walked away with out another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**SAILING**

A/N This chapter takes place eleven years after Pacey sailed away on True Love. He never returned.

Andie Mcphee was standing on the bow of the Shrike, a mixed charter sailing yacht she had charted with seven other people. The Shrike was 125 feet long and had berthing for eight plus a crew of four. It was a beautiful windy clear day. They were entering the straits of Gibraltar. The romantic side of Andie liked to say they were sailing through the Pillars of Hercules. To her left she could see the famous Rock of Gibraltar and to south the unseen southern pillar Jebel Musa in Morocco. Andie had a portable radio with her, and the airwaves were rich with stations. The almost alien sounds of Arabic music, and the incomprehensible Spanish Rock stations. Both genres of music had almost a mystical quality; one hesitated to change the station.

Andie was treating herself to a well earned vacation. She had just completed her residency and figured she needed to forget, and to do something different before she buckled down to work. Andie read a lot about sailing, and yachts and she found an article about sailing charters a few years ago and promised her she would do it when the time was right.

She boarded the Yacht Shrike in Cadiz Spain, The beauty of the trip which was to last one month was that you could change your port calls, as long as everyone agreed and it was a reasonable sailing distance. A crusty old Englishman named Gordon Pierce was the captain, and they had three Spanish deck hands, with Carlos acting as the first mate. Captain Pierce explained to them that the passengers could take on roles of the crew. Stand wheel watches help with the rigging. And general daily work about the boat. All under supervision he explained. He also explained that most passengers really enjoyed it and some became fairly proficient. Andie decided she was going to learn all she could.

Andie's room mate was a girl about 26 from Halifax, Nova Scotia. A friendly tall outgoing girl with long brown hair, and laughing blue eyes. Her name was Diana Duncan. Diana was a graduate of the prestigious Dalhousie University in Halifax. Diana was in advertising and as she liked to say I have a rich father, so I can afford to do this.

Then there was James Preston from Bronxville New York, who Andie thought was an arrogant ass. Jill and Slane Moresby, a married couple from Wilmington Delaware, who mostly kept to themselves. A middle aged German couple Frederick and Emma Scheel, who were in great shape and spoke perfect English, and finally Joe Leyland, a young quiet man from Welland Ontario, who bunked with James.

Their first scheduled stop was to be Palma on the island of Mallorca which was in the Balearic island chain, a three day sail from the straits.

Diana emerged from below and spied her room mate Andie leaning against the starboard rail on the bow, looking at the sea. It seemed that she did not mind the occasional sea spray that was driven by the wind. Diana liked her room mate. She found Andie to be very personable, down to earth girl. With a hint of mischief in her demeanor. Diana decided to join her.

As Diana walked up to the bow the wind caught her long hair, and she felt the slight chill of the spray, and with the sun beating down on her the feeling was exhilarating. The motion of the boat was more pronounced on the bow, so Diana had to grab onto the rail to keep from falling. She was amazed how the crew seemed to walk about the boat with ease. I guess that is what getting your sea legs is, she thought to her self. Diana sidled up to Andie.

"Hey what are you doing up here?"

Andie looked at her. "Oh just thinking, and looking at the ships, the various boats and of course the Rock of Gibraltar. I love it up here."

"I guess you do, you're pretty wet. What are you listening to?"

Andie handed her the earphones and Diana put them on. "What in the world is this?"

Andie laughed. It's an Arabic radio station. Really weird sounding, but in an odd way soothing."

"So what are you thinking about so intently?"

Andie hesitated. "About a friend I had several years ago."

"Old boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he was."

"What happened?"

"He sailed away on his boat, and I never heard from him again."

"Did anyone?'

"I guess his family did, they did not seem worried about him."

"Am I prying Andie?"

Andie brushed the hair out of her face "No It's okay. It was a long time ago."

Diana's curiosity was aroused. "You still think about him after all these years?"

"On occasion I do, especially at a time like this; He loved sailing and the sea."

"Have you ever wondered why he never came back?"

Andie looked at Diana. "Come on lets clean up. Do you want to help me putting out a meal?" I told the captain I would help."

"Okay, that sounds like a challenge." Diana grabbed the railing and was holding on so she could walk back.

"Diana keeps your feet apart and go with the roll of the boat and you will be fine, don't fight it. After awhile you will get the hang of it."

Diana hesitantly let go of the rail and tried to copy Andie. Andie started laughing at the spectacle of Diana hunched over with her arms hanging down like an ape. "Come on you can do it. Come on."

Diana finally made it to the open hatch that took you below. Diana breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Andie. "I just think I disgraced Nova Scotia and debunked their sea going heritage." And started laughing.

Andie joined in the laughter. "I wish I had a camera, that was priceless."

The two wet girls entered the main cabin to the stare of James Preston. "Boy do you two look like shit."

"Kiss my ass Jamesy Wamsey" Diana responded.

"Come on now why are you so hostile. This is going to be a long trip you should be friendly."

Andie interrupted. "James stop acting like a creep and maybe we would be nice. Let's go Diana."

The two women entered their small cabin, and sat on their bunks. Besides the bunk bed was two lockers for their clothing and a small couch. Very compact with no wasted space.

"Andie that guy gives me the creeps."

"Yeah Diana he is different." Andie threw a towel over to Diana. "To answer your question Diana; I guess he never found true love."

Diana looked up from drying her hair. "You just confused me."

"Long story Diana, I'll tell you about it over a beer."

"You have a deal; did you try to stop him?"

"No, I told him to go."

"Now I am really confused. Didn't you love him?"

"Yes very much and he wasn't my boyfriend when he sailed. I guess he technically belonged to another girl at the time. Come on Diana lets clean up, and change, and see what we can do in the galley."

Once changed Andie and Diana walked to the galley where Miguel was setting up to cook dinner. "Mi nombre es Andie puedo ayudar"

"Sí se puede pelar las gambas y poner la mesa."

"What did he say Andie?"

"He said I could help him by peeling the shrimp and setting the table."

"What about me?" Diana asked.

"Y mi amiga Diana lo que puede hacer ella"

"Su amigo puede hacer el café y me ayude con los platos de servir"

"He wants you to make the coffee and help him with the serving dishes."

Diana laughed. "This is going to be interesting, I don't know any Spanish."

Miguel whispered in Diana's ear. "I speak English" and laughed.

Diana laughed "Don't tell her. I think she is enjoying using Spanish."

"Diana, by the way I am making Paella, which is Spain's national dish."

"What is in it Miguel?"

"There are several different versions, what I am making is seafood paella, which is rice and I am going to use shrimp, then various seasonings, olive oil maybe some chorizo,"

Puzzled Diana repeated "Chorizo?"

"Sausage to you senorita."

Soon there were wonderful aromas coming from the galley. Both girls watched fascinated as Miguel threw spices with wild abandon into the simmering pot. They carried the serving dishes to the table, and sat with the other guests and the captain. Diana asked where the crew was. Captain Pierce told her that they ate aft, and one of them had to relieve the helmsman for his meal.

Captain Pierce started the conversation, by giving the history of the boat. By talking to the passengers he tried to figure out what they wanted to get out of the cruise.

The German couple turned out to be very friendly and they told stories of the various vacations they had taken. Emma it turned out was the grand daughter of a world war two U-boat captain, to which Captain Pierce responded, my father probably chased him all over the Atlantic. Every one got a laugh out of that remark. Andie thought what a brutal terrible time that must have been to live.

James Preston told tales of his college years in which he was a hero in every one.

Diana challenged him to tell a story that did not have, I did, in it.

James leaned back in his chair and looked at Diana. "What do you have against me?"

"Well for one James, your gaze never gets above my tits."

Everyone burst out laughing; even the quiet couple from Delaware, James turned red and chugged his glass of wine. Captain Pierce wanting to avoid any unpleasant scenes proposed a toast to the trip and ended the dinner. Most of the passengers turned in, except the German couple who decided to go up on deck.

Andie and Diana returned to their stateroom. "Hey Diana,"

Diana looked up and Andie had a bottle of wine. Diana arched an eyebrow. "How did you get that?"

"Miguel gave it to me for helping, So what do you think?"

"I think we need to have a drink. You know it will make us sleep better.

Since there were no glasses; the girls just passed the bottle. They were feeling quite mellow. Diana then asked. "Do you want to tell me that story?"

Andie fortified by wine and was very relaxed. "Sure why not. Let's see if I can do this with out talking all night."

"Well Andie we do have all night, and it's not like we have to be anywhere in the morning."

Andie crawled in her bunk and leaned against the bulkhead. "Okay this is the story.

I moved to Capeside Mass with my brother and mother during my sophomore year of high school. I met a boy named Pacey."

Diana interrupted. "Andie what kind of name is Pacey?"

"I don't know, but it works for him. Pass me the wine." Andie took a healthy drink and passed it back to Diana.

"Anyway we started going out and fell in love. I had a lot of problems at home, which were starting to affect me. My mother was not well, and I started seeing things. I had a breakdown. Pacey was there with my brother and he talked me out the bathroom I had barricaded my self in. My father came home and it was decided that I should spend some time in an institution."

"What do you mean your father came home? Where was he?"

"He was in Providence with his business."

Diana was shocked. "You mean he knew this and stayed away? He left all of that on the shoulders of a sixteen year old girl?"

For some reason Andie felt ashamed. "Yes he did."

Diana stood up quickly, cracking her head. "That son of a bitch." she spat out while rubbing her head.

Andie was taken back, by her friend's reaction "Diana there were other considerations. He had a business to run."

"Don't defend him. He ran out on his family."

Diana, he was under a lot of pressure. Tim, my older brother was killed in an auto accident, and Jack my twin brother came out of the closet."

Diana raged. "What kind of man abandons his family at a time like that, and dumps it on a teen girl?"

"Diana, Lets forget about him for the time being and let me finish my story, and don't hog that wine bottle. While in the institution, I was scared and lonely and I became friendly with a guy about my age who was going through a similar situation. I made a mistake one night and slept with him."

"Oh, You didn't tell your boyfriend did you?'

"Yes I did, I wanted to be honest with him, and I thought he would understand."

"He didn't, did he?"

Andie bleakly said. "No."

Both girls were silent. All you could hear was the waves slapping against the hull.

Andie broke the silence. "He started hanging out with Joey who had a weird relationship with this guy Dawson who was Pacey's best friend."

"What do you mean by weird?"

"They kind of grew up like brother and sister, but were not related. Then they started dating, and broke up. Actually my brother Jack stole her from him."

"I thought he was gay?"

"Well he did not have all that figured out yet. Pacey and I were sort of on the outs, I was pretty hurt by the breakup. He and Joey started getting closer and closer. I guess it was at the time a bunch of us visited Dawson's aunt's home; that their relationship turned romantic. To make a long story short; they were going to tell Dawson about their new status, but he already knew. So there was an ugly scene on Dawson's lawn, which I walked into with my date Will."

"Andie, this is starting to sound like a soap opera."

Andie laughed "It is just like soap. So Joey ran after Dawson; her so called soul mate, and broke up with Pacey. A few weeks later Pacey asked me to the prom. Dawson and Joey also went to the prom. Pacey and Joey did the goo goo eye thing and danced. When Dawson saw this he had a melt down. Of course Joey runs after him again."

Diana swept a lock of hair behind her ear "So what did you do?"

"I was pretty hurt by it myself, but I told Pacey if he really loved her to go after her."

"Wow, why?"

"Because I loved him.'

"Your nuts, so then what happened?"

"Pacey moped around for awhile and then painted a sign on a wall _"Ask me to stay"_

Well Joey never really responded. So I wrote under that _"No, if you must sail away to find true love, go"_ Eventually he figured out that I had wrote the reply. He came over to my house and my brother knocked him on his ass. We spoke, had a few harsh words and I sent him off to his boat."

"Is that it Andie?"

"No, I was lying there awake and went down to his boat and spent the night with him.'

"Pass the bottle Andie, this is getting interesting. Did he ask you to go along?'

"No, I did not give him the chance.

"So, what happened next?"

"I watched him sail away, and I never saw him again."

"Whoa, that is a sad ending Andie."

"You know time heals all wounds Diana, He was an unusual guy; your right I do think about him a lot. Let's get some sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

UNEXPECTED EVENTS

Andie was dreaming, She was spiraling down a abyss, She kept hearing knocking and doctor doctor, She wondered why it was getting louder, She just wanted to get away from the noise and sleep. Andie felt her shoulder being shook, at first gently then more urgently. Andie opened her eyes and saw it was Diana who was waking her.

"Oh this better be good"

"Wake up Andie, there seems to be some sort of medical emergency."

Andie swung her feet off the bed leaned forward so she would not bang her head and looked around the cabin. She also spied Miguel standing at the door. "Doctor Andie"he said in heavily accented English, El Captaino is mal I mean sick Please come"

"Diana asked if she wanted her to come along"

"Yes I may need some help,

The boat was rocking gently and was dead silent. Lights shielded with red illuminated the passageway. Andie and Diana followed Miguel to the Captains cabin. Captain Pierce's cabin was larger than the other cabins. Besides his bunk there was a desk and a small table. The Captain was lying on his bunk shirtless, sweating and in obvious pain.

Andie went to the bunk kneeled down and asked where it hurt. The captain put his hand over the spot on his abdomen. Andie felt the hear radiating from the skin. It was a easy diagnosis, Appendicitis.

Andie turned to Miguel and told him in Spanish to get Carlos and then bring to her an inventory of the boats medical supplies.

Shortly after Miguel left Carlos appeared. "Carlos the captain needs to have his appendix removed. I am not a surgeon, and this is not the place to do it, if we can avoid operating. I want you to get on the international distress frequencies and see if we can raise a military ship or some ship with a doctor more qualified than I to do this. If necessary I will do it, but we still have some time before it becomes critical."

Carlos departed and Miguel returned with the inventory. Diana, look for things like scalpel's, pain killers, and disinfectants. I am going to try and make Captain Pierce more comfortable."

Andie looked at the clock on the bulkhead, try to figure out how long to day light. About an hour and a half.

Carlos returned to the cabin. Doctor Andie the USS Essex has responded and is going to send a helicopter to our position. They should be here in about 20 minutes.

Carlos got the crew busy bringing in the sails and starting the boats diesel engine, to maintain headway.

By now everyone on the boat was awake. Andie had them take down a door, to use as a stretcher,and placed Captain Pierce on it. The male members of the charter and one crew man struggled down the narrow passageway and up the ladder to take Captain Pierce to the boats stern. Just as they got him there the Helo arrived and hovered over the stern. Everything not tied down was blown asunder from the Helo's down wash, First a rescue swimmer was lowered to the deck. As soon as he was aboard they retrieved the cable and sent down a rescue basket. The rescue swimmer directed securing Captain Pierce. Before they lifted him off the boat, he beckoned Carlos over and gave him some directions.

Captain Pierce was hoisted aboard the helo, Andie told the rescue swimmer her observations, He assured her that Captain Pierce was in good hands and would be in the ships operating room within the hour. If not sooner. He was hoisted aboard. The helo banked and left the area.

The boat was plunged into sudden silence and calm. The crew and the passengers all looked at each other. It was eerie at how quiet it was after the noise and and winds caused by the helo. Carlos was now in command.

He called Andie over and told her in Spanish what was going to happen.

Andie gathered the passengers around her and told them that Carlos was more than qualified to run the boat, but they would be heading to Malaga Spain where they would await a new captain. The sailing time to Malaga from their position was about 18 hours. He was going to keep the engine running to help the boat along. They might as well go back to bed and everything else would go on as before. Carlos then got the crew busy resetting the sails.

"Diana I don't know about you, but I am hungry."

"You just told everyone to go to bed"

"I know, come on lets make a sandwich."

* * *

For the second time Andie and Diana were woke up to knocking. It was Carlos asking them if they could cook breakfast since Miguel was needed on deck. They dressed and stumbled their way to the galley.

"Andie let's keep this simple. Scrambled eggs, hmmmm baked beans and I see some corned beef hash"

"That will be quite the artery clogger, but it sounds good lets do it.

They threw three dozen eggs in a mixer, added some milk, then rummaged through the fridge, finding onions, tomatoes, Diana found half a jar of Olives, shrugged her shoulders and threw the contents in, then she threw in some mustard. 'They may not like it" she said out aloud, "but they will never forget these eggs"

They opened a big can of Corned beef hash and placed it on the grill then placed the beans next to it. Got it heated put it in serving dishes and then commenced with the eggs. When finished they brought it all out to their waiting fellow passengers..

Diana took back a portion of breakfast for the crew while Andie put it on the common table. "What is this shit" "Andie looked over at James Preston. "You don't have to eat it James. I am a doctor not a cook."

Slane Moresby took a couple of bites and declared it not bad. His wife dumped a bunch of Ketsup on it and said it was fine. Frederick Scheel looked over at James, and said. "It is food stop complaining, eat it or leave." James took a his portion., and ate in silence.

After everyone ate Diana and Andie gathered up the plates and cooking utensils and washed them. Diana had stayed aft and ate with the crew, So Andie related to her what a pain in the ass James was.

"Andie I hate to say this, but he has a problem and I hope he doesn't ruin our trip." You know Andie I was reading up on Malaga , The town of _Torremolinos_ is only fourteen and a half kilometers up the coast. That is where the party is.. So I think when we get in we can go up there and see how much trouble we can get ourselves into."

"Make sure you send James in a different direction.. I wonder how his cabin mate stands him, Joe is pretty cute also."

"You have eyes for him Andie?"

Andie laughed," nooooo, not my type. Come on were done lets go up on deck and enjoy the day."

Unlike yesterday the seas were very calm and there was hardly any wind. The running of the big diesel engine was sort of annoying, also the exhaust it belched out. The boat had a small diesel engine to service the boats electronics and electrical system, but it was very quiet , and you hardly noticed it.

They went up to the bow, the quietest place on the boat, and looked down at their bow wave and noticed the flying fish that leapt out of the water and traveled remarkable distances. Andie just loved being out at sea. She was beginning to understand why some people were lured by its siren call. Days like today the stillness the peace, and the vastness of the sea . It could be overwhelming.

Andie turned to Diana "You know, I think I can feel why Pacey never came back. He did find true love, it was the sea."

Diana who was sitting on the capstan, looked over at Andie. "Do you have any idea where he is, and what would you do if you ran into him again?"

Actually Andie was surprised at the question, she never really thought about what she would do. She always hoped she would see him again, but how she would react was a puzzle to her. In her tightly controlled world that was a abnormality to her. "Diana I don't have a clue. Hug him I guess."

"Come on Andie just hug him? You have been thinking about this man for years and you have no idea what you would do if you saw him again?"

Andie who always thought out everything she did, shook her head, "I don't know Diana. So what are we going to do when we arrive in Malaga?

"Well we are actually going top arrive around 10PM tonight, So that should give us plenty of time to go wander around and see what is going on."

Andie and Diana helped with cooking and serving lunch and dinner. After dinner they went back to their favourite area the bow.

"Another three hours and we should be tied up and loose to raise some hell."

"Hey Andie did you hear me?"

Diana looked at Andie who had a far away look in her eyes. Andie may have physically been on the boat, but mentally she was in another world. She wished she could see what Andies eyes were seeing.

Diana placed her hand on Andie's arm. Shook it gently and asked "where are you?"

Andie turned to Diana and smiled at her weakly. "I was just thinking of what could have been, or what I guess is, what I would have liked it to be."

Your talking about Pacey, aren't you?

Andie leaned back on the gunnel, ran her hands through hers hair."Your right Diana, I thought he was just a fond memory, but this trip is bringing up a lot of feelings I thought long gone."

"Andie when we get to Malaga let your self cut loose have some fun."

* * *

The Shrike arrived and tied up at the quay wall in Malaga at 1020PM. The Company arranged for a customs officer to meet the boat. Once the formalities were done and passports checked they were free to do what they wanted. Carlos told the passengers that the boat would be in Malaga for a minimum of two days. If they were to leave the immediate area let him know, and it was always best to travel in groups or at least in pairs. He was not sure when the new captain would arrive, Also there was a Destroyer of the U.S. Navy sixth fleet tied up for a port visit.

Down in their Cabin Diana and Andie were getting dressed for their adventure. Andie decided on no make up, her Harvard sweat shirt, for the night chill, sensible shorts and sneakers, and at the last moment put her hair in a pony tail. Diana thought what the hell and dressed the same way except she had a Dalhousie sweat shirt. Leave it Andie to dress sensible. Diana had in mind a much more revealing outfit.

"Andie I don't know how you do it. You barely look like your nineteen and are at least ten years older than nineteen."

Andie laughed, "Really? Must be all that clean living I have been doing for several years.. I think our college experiences may have been a bit different Diana"

"What ever lets go." They told Carlos that they were leaving and he informed then that all the other passengers had left also.

While walking down the pier they walked past the U.S. Navy destroyer that was tied to the quay wall. It looked gray and menacing They could hear the whirr of the ventilators and other internal machinery. The ship was lit up with a string of lights running from the bow over the mast to the stern. They encountered a few sailors returning to the ship in various states of intoxication. The sailors made comments at Andie and Diana , but none were crude. Most of them were along the line of I think I love you, kiss me, followed by laughter. One sailor was going on to Diana, come on have a drink with me, I do love you really,, your the hottest thing I have ever seen. Andie was laughing till Diana walked up to the sailors quiet companion, threw her arms around him and gave him the kiss of a life time, while his boisterous partner stood there in shocked silence.

Andie was shocked, she did not know what to say. 'ERR Diana he was like nineteen years old. Why did you do that."

"You know he is going to be a hero on his ship tomorrow., I am fairly hot, but these guys are mostly drunk and I look way hotter than I am to them, plus as the story is told it will be embellished and I will be a Goddess by noon."

Andie looked at her, And how do you know this?"

"My cousin is in the Canadian forces, plus I used to see the American sailors around town when I went to college in Halifax.

"Diana did you talk to any of them, the American sailors?"

Diana laughed, "come on girl lets get off this quay wall and find some fun. I did more than talk to a few of them", and she laughed again.

Once off the quay wall they spotted a bar on the left hand side of the street.

They entered and found a lively scene. A mixture of locals and U.S. Navy sailors. Also quite a few English tourists were enjoying the good times there. Andie and Diana got a couple of San Miguel's and were enjoying them selves making casual conversation with the other customers. Once the sailors figured out that Andie and Diana were American the drinks came freely and about eight of them were all jockeying for time to talk with them. Diana kept reminding them that she was Canadian. The sailors came up with logic only a bunch of drunk sailors could. "Diana" one of them said. "You are not Spanish, and you don't sound like the English people, so your an American. Plus Canada is in North America"

About four in the morning after many toasts and cheers to Haze gray and underway, Screw the navy, and U.S.N. The sailors drunkenly wandered back to their ship. Andie and Diana were trashed. They staggered down the quay wall past the destroyer and onto their boat. The girls found their cabin and with out changing just collapsed on their bunks.

Andie awoke, she looked over and Diana was still out. It was hot and stuffy in the cabin, light was streaming through the portholes . Andie felt like the whole Russian army had marched through her mouth and she would kill for a cold drink. She got up and realized that she was still half drunk. She awoke Diana to the sounds of "I hate you, go away, If your perky I will kill you"

Diana sat up, "Oh Christ Andie what in the hell did we drink?"

"Everything, I think"

"Come on Andie there is only on e way to cure this."

"Diana I am a doctor" then Andie proceeded to tell Diana in medical terms what was happening to their body and how to cure it and after time they would feel better.

"Cut it Andie, just follow me."

They walked up on deck and saw Carlos who told them that the two married couples had gotten hotel rooms and only the two men and them were on board presently. He then asked them where they were going.

Diana pointed down the quay wall, and took Andie by the hand and led her off the boat. They walked past the destroyer, with Andie protesting all the way. They walked back into the bar. It was about noon, and Diana ordered two ice cold beers. "Drink this Andie, after two of them you will be fine, but you have to stop at two."

Andie started to protest, "Just drink the. You will feel better."

Then she heard a male voice from her rear say, "Lady she is right give it a try"

Andie swung around on her stool and looked straight at Pacey Witter.

Andie dropped her beer bottle which exploded on the tile floor.,

Diana who was standing turned and looked toward the sound of the breaking bottle. She saw Andie frozen motionless staring at a man about her age who was staring back at her.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

IS THIS FOR REAL

Diana watched the two of them stare at each other, there was not a word spoken, it was almost eerie. Andie rose from her stool and put her arms around the man and rested her head on his shoulder, He put his arms around Andie and they just stood there quietly. She could hear Andie sobbing quietly. The stranger kissed her forehead and took a napkin off the bar and dried her tears. Diana had to turn away. It was a to much of a intense personal moment. She sat back down on her stool and adverted her gaze from the couple. Eventually she figured Andie would tell her.

The couple broke their embrace and Andie led him to Diana . "Diana this is Pacey"

He broke into a smile and extended his hand "Hi Diana how are you?"

Diana clasped his hand, "Nice meeting you" Then she realized that this was Andie's long lost love.

"Andie has spoken about you"

Pacey smiled again "I can just imagine what she said"

Diana laughed "it was all good" She then noticed that Andie was holding on to his arm like a little girl who was afraid to lose him.

The three of them were quiet, again Diana felt like an interloper. She could hear the noises of the bar, the mix of Spanish and English, the laughter, the music. It was becoming surreal.

"Pacey how come your in Malaga?"

Pacey was taken back by the abrupt question. "I am here for work he said softly"

Diana, realizing that her questioning was offensive decided to leave it be. "I am going to go sit over there and you two can catch up".

Diana realized that they did not even hear her. She walked over to the other side of the bar where she could keep an eye on Andie. They were facing each other. Andie was holding his hands. Their knees were locked together. They were speaking softly to each other. After about a half hour Pacey stood up and kissed Andie briefly on the lips and walked away. That was a bit odd she thought. Diana walked over to Andie."alright girl could you explain to me what just happened.

Andie looked at Diana and Diana could tell by her eyes she was someplace else that far way look she noticed on the boat. "That was Pacey"

"Andie, I know, where did he go?"

"He told me he had to go to work, and he would meet me here tonight at 10pm.

"What kind of work does he do?"

"Andie who obviously was not really in the bar mentally replied, "I don't know I did not ask"

Diana thinking to herself, her friend was in lala land. Andie did he ask why you were here?"

"Oh I told him you and I were tourists, why do you ask"

"Earth to Andie come on back down., What did you talk about?"

"About true love"

Diana started to realize that her friend was in some sort of shock. Diana also remembered that in their conversations that Andie had mental problems that made her lose touch with reality. She wondered if the shock of meeting Pacey after all these years was pushing her into another episode. Diana thought fast, she kicked Andie in the shin. Andie just looked at her and took a sip of Diana's beer. Diana stood up and slapped her. The bar went quiet. All eyes were upon her. Andie put her hand to her cheek. Diana watched her eyes blink she started to see them focus. Andie blinked a few more times, then looked up at Diana, "What in the hell is the matter with you?"

"Thank God Andie, your back in the real world."

Andie looked at her puzzled, "I did not go anywhere I was here. Why did you slap me?"

Diana grasped Andies hand. Andie tried to pull it away, but Diana held on to it. "Tell me Andie what has just happened."

Andie looked at Diana strangely. I met Pacey for the first time in years, we spoke and I am going to dinner with him at 10pm."

"Is that all Andie?"

"Yes why? We just spoke for a few minutes."

"Do you remember hugging him Andie?"

"No I did not do that."

"Andie you hugged him. It was probably the most loving hug I have ever seen, I had to turn away it was so intimate. Andie you spoke to him for at least a half hour"

Andie turned to the bartender _Se me abrazo a un hombre_

"_es verdad senorita"_

Andie sat and put her hand to her mouth. "OH"

"What did you ask the bartender Andie?"

"I asked him if I hugged a man and he said yes"

"Andie turned to Diana with a frightened look on her face, "Diana this is the first time I have done this in years. I stopped taking medicine for this over ten years ago. The shock of seeing Pacey I guess tripped me off, but I was not in a bad place, I did not see people and I did not hear any voices, I just was, I don't know, I was just not here, I, I think I went back to being sixteen again. Sixteen is when I fell in love with Pacey Andie said barely above a whisper."

"Andie lets get back to the boat, I think we could both use a nap, and you have a late diner date. Diana linked her arm with Andie's and they walked back to the boat. There was no one by the brow so they just went below and with out any speaking they both laid down in their bunks. Diana could see that Andie drifted right off. Diana wondered what kind of fool would sail and not come back. From what Diana saw the love went both ways it was just not her to him. She watched how tender he treated her. Diana drifted off to sleep wishing a man would love her like that.

Several hours later they woke. It was early evening, the evening meal was missed. Diana walked out to get some water and ran into Miguel. "Senorita the new captain is aboard."

"What did he have to say?"

"Nothing much, He said we would all meet tomorrow and discuss what is next."

Andie was going though her clothes trying to find something for a date. She finally came up with a sensible pair of khaki shorts and a blue pull over shirt with a collar and sneakers. Andie then put her hair into a ponytail.. Diana shook her head, "God Andie you look like miss seventeen year old preppy and, you don't look much older than seventeen. I have some clothes that you can borrow that will rock his world."

Andie shook her head no, I like this". Andie did not put any makeup on She looked like she did in high school.

"Okay Andie you will have every nineteen year old on that destroyer chasing you all over town. Lets take a walk and I will walk with you to the bar where your going to meet Pacey. They walked out of their cabin down the passageway and stopped at the dining area. No one was around. They started up to the main deck then a they heard a door open and shut Diana turned and looked straight at Pacey.

Diana was almost speechless, then she said "what are you doing here?"

Andie turned when she heard voices and saw Diana talking to Pacey. Andie was confused, why is Pacey here did he come to pick her up? They had a history of confusing date pick ups.

"Pacey you came to pick me up, that is so sweet."

Pacey looked at Diana and then Looked at Andie. "Oh shit"he said.

"Come on lets sit for a minute." They all sat around the table. Andie was totally puzzled.

They looked at each other in silence, you could hear the clock ticking. Finally Pacey said. Andie, Diana I am the relief captain of the Shrike, and if I figure this right you two are passengers.

They nodded their heads in unison.

Pacey went on "I am thinking this could be a real good thing, but it also could be a real bad thing."

Diana spoke up, "Look Pacey I am out of line, but I think you owe Andie some of your time. That was a two way hug I saw in that bar."

Andie did not know what to say, She was overjoyed that her and Pacey were going to spend some time together. "Are we still going to dinner Pacey?"

Pacey turned to Andie "of course we are" He then turned to Diana would you like to join us?"

Pacey thank you for the gracious invite, No way am I going to go to dinner with you two, I think I will find my self a Yank sailor to go play with."

Pacey and Andie took a cab up to Torremolinos They found an intimate restaurant on hill over looking the harbor. The interior was was dark, with the only light coming from some background lighting and the candles on the tables. The restaurant was designed for intimate conversations. They decided to split a Paella dish, also a bottle of Vega Sindoa, a Spanish chardonnay.

"So Pacey how did you wind up here?"

"Andie it is a long story. It was not planed, I guess I just lived my life like a piece of driftwood in the ocean. I thought I was going to come back, I almost did several times. I wound up in Florida working at sailing centers. I crewed on bigger boats, I also crewed on fishing boats, basically anything that floated I worked on. I finally got my license. I started getting jobs running boats up and down the coast. Then I started getting jobs taking sailing boats across the Atlantic. As my reputation grew I took boats through the Panama Canal and delivered them as far away as Guam. The company that owns the Shrike, uses me quite a bit. I had delivered some boats for them, In fact I just delivered a sailing yacht bigger then this one to them. It was built in Wilmington NC. They asked me if I wanted to take the place of an ill captain and sail around the Med for a month. I know the area and I like Spain a lot, so I took the job. So what have you been doing Andie?"

"I went to Harvard, then I went to Harvard medical school, where I finished first in my class"

"Now why doesn't that surprise me Andie.?

"I don't know, maybe because I am almost obsessive compulsive when it comes to studying"

"Andie I don't even know what that means" You becoming a doctor does not surprise me at all.

"Pacey why didn't you come back? Why didn't you call? Did you find true love? Is the sea your true love?"

"Whoa Andie", Pacey said laughingly. "That is about a weeks worth of conversation in one sentence."

Andie smiled at him, "I'm sorry"

"Andie where did you meet your friend, do you know her from Boston?"

"Diana?. I met her on the trip. We just hit it off. She is from Nova Scotia, and Halifax is just a short plane ride from Boston, So I plan on visiting her when we get back.

"I thought I detected the accent."

"She grew up in Lunenburg. From the way she described it. It sounded like the Canadian version of Cape Side. As Diana put it, we are just two girls who grew up on the North Atlantic Coast.

As they were talking Pacey's mind was racing. He had thought about Andie every day since he had left. She had reached almost goddess status in his mind. The reason he did not come back at first was that he knew she loved him, and God knows he loved her. All he could see was him dragging her down. He was afraid she would throw her future away for him. She would have gotten on that sailboat years ago and went with him. After a period of time he figured she had moved on. Pacey had very limited contact with his family. They had neglected him for years, so he was sure that his leaving and not coming back was just a small blip in their small lives. He did call every few months to tell them he was alive, Pacey never told them where he was. Ironically seeing Andie brought back thoughts of Joey. He had not thought of her in years, and was sort of surprised that he did not care where she was or what she was doing.

"Pacey, Pacey, are you listening to me?"

"Yes of course, Andie"

"Then what was I saying ?"

:"You were talking about med school and living in Boston."

"Andie looked at him suspiciously, good guess."

Pacey looked into her beautiful gray eyes, She looks the same as she did in high school, Andie had not changed a bit. He noticed her graceful neck. Pacey suddenly had the overwhelming desire to kiss her neck.

"Pacey, why are you looking at me like that"

Well McPhee I have not seen you for years I just like looking at you.

Andie blushed then smiled at him. Her smile faded Pacey why didn't you come back?

Pacey looked down and took a deep breath, he looked up again."Andie I can't answer that"

"Why Pacey Why can you not answer me?"

"I just can't Andie"

Andie looked at him quietly, she could hear his breathing. He was right this was not the time nor place for that conversation. "Pacey I only have one question for you, and then lets drop the subject"

Pacey nodded, "Okay"

Andie looked into his eyes and softly asked "Did you love me when you left?"

Without hesitation Pacey replied, "Yes I was very much in love with you."

His answer was like an electric shock, Andie shivered with pleasure. "Pacey lets go for a walk before we go back."

Pacey called the waiter over paid the bill. "Okay dear lets go"

They walked in silence, holding hands, just the nearness and physical contact was all they both needed words were not necessary.

Andie was thinking, I wonder if he will fall in love with me again.

Pacey was thinking. I don't believe it, I am still in love with her. He knew that he would have to act professionally on the boat. This was going to be a interesting trip. What amazed him was that even after a absence of ten years they clicked like they were never apart "Andie, I need to talk to you about the boat"

"Sure Pacey"

Pacey led Andie to a bench, "Lets sit. Andie, On the boat I can't be with you.

Andie turned to face him. "No Pacey why?" Andie was thinking what did she do wrong. "Did I do something wrong Pacey?"

"No Andie, I can't date or have a relationship with a passenger. It is against company rules. I have to show every passenger equal attention."

Andie thought he is pushing me away. "Pacey would be better for you if I got off the boat and went home?"

"No Andie please don't do that."

"We aren't on the boat now Pacey" Andie took his face in her hands and kissed him.

Pacey responded kissing her back, Oh God I can't do this he thought to himself, His resistance was fading. The memories flood back, He remembered how sensual her kisses were. She was in his arms now pressing herself against him. He felt her hand slide under his shirt and run up his bare back. Her touch was like fire. He had to stop this, He tried to push Andie back. Andie just held onto him tighter. With the last bit of will Pacey had he broke free and stood up, "Andie we can't"

Andie we can't. Each word hit her like a sledge hammer.

Andie felt like her world collapsed She looked up at Pacey. "I am going back to the boat,"

"Okay Andie I will get a cab"

"No, I am going back alone. As you said we can't be together"

"No Andie, I'll go with you", He desperately wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he couldn't. He wondered how stupid those words would sound after eleven years.

Again Andie said no, "I am sorry I misread you Pacey, I should have not kissed you. We can be friends, In fact I'd like that, but I am going back alone."


	5. Chapter 5

Diana heard Andie enter their small cabin. She tuned on her bunk light. "Andie, so how did your hot date go?"

Andie just shook her head negatively and continued changing for bed. That was not a good sign to Diana. She got out of her bunk and sat in the chair by the small desk. "Okay Andie what happened?"

"Friends, he just wants to be friends, I have never stopped loving him and all he wants to be is friends. I threw myself at him Diana and he rebuffed me."

"So what are you going to do now? You not going to leave the boat are you?"

Andie looked up at Diana, "Hell no I paid to much for this, and besides if he wants a friend I can be a friend. I have went all these years with out him. I can continue to go on with my life with out him. So I will enjoy myself and have fun, and of course be his friend."

Diana thought to herself, _This may not be good for Pacey._

The next morning at breakfast, with all the passengers attending. Captain Pacey Witter made his appearance. He introduced himself and asked the passengers their names, which he noted on a pad. He told the passengers about his qualifications., and told them that they would sail at first light tomorrow morning. So all of those who have hotel rooms make sure they are on board. Captain Witter also went on. "In the interest of full disclosure and a remarkable coincidence Miss McPhee and I are from the same small town in Massachusetts, and it is a pleasure to see her again."

Andie smiled and raised her fist in the air. "Friends forever"

Diana thought to her self _Pacey is dead._

After breakfast the passengers scattered to their various activities. Diana and Andie went below to their Cabin. "Diana I hope your evening was better than mine, so what did you do?"

"Nothing much, I ran into the sailor I kissed on the pier. We went to a different place, a lot quieter and had a light meal and some drinks. You know he is a pretty interesting guy."

"Are you going to see him again tonight?"

"Yeah, I am going to meet him at the end of the gangway at eight PM, by the way I was right, I was a goddess by noon."

Andie laughed, "Your nuts Diana, Does he have a friend?"

"I can find out, I'll walk down to his ship later on and ask him to bring a friend."

"How are you going to find him on that ship?"

"Oh, they will go get him for me"

"You are cocky girl, what do you think the United States Navy bends to your whim?"

Diana stood up. "When a good looking girl arrives on the quarterdeck while the ship is in port, yes it does. They will find him and he will be on the quarterdeck in less than five minutes."

Andie shook her head. "I see this is not the first time you have done this."

Diana flashed a evil grin. "Nope"

Diana and Andie spent the remainder of the morning writing postcards to friends and relatives back home. Andie noticed that the wind had picked up and the boat was swaying gently at its moorings. She loved it when the boat rocked. She wondered if it brought back the feeling she had as a baby when her mother used to gently rock her. Andie looked up at Diana, who was busily writing away. She had decided that Andie's little portable radio was hers and was swaying in her chair to some unheard beat. Andie smiled. The Gods were kind to her when they paired the two of them up. She knew that her and the younger girl would be friends for life. Diana stood up and with out a word walked out. A couple of minutes later she returned with a bottle of red wine.

"Kiddo, where did you find that?"

"Miguel, he likes me."

"You have no shame Diana."

"Look Andie we are on vacation, A little wine will not hurt anyone., by the way Andie I told Miguel that you would help him with lunch."

"What, You bummed the wine, and I have to work. What planet are you from?"

"Canada, Diana said laughingly, Hey I am going to be off getting you a date while your helping, besides mostly everyone will be ashore. "

"Diana how old is the sailor you had drinks with last night, If I remember correctly, I had guessed him at nineteen.."

"Nah, Jimmy, no he is twenty."

"Diana, Andie said with a stern voice, Don't you get me some seventeen year old sailor. I want one who at least is shaving."

Diana looked at Andie thoughtfully. "Leave it to me. Lets have a drink or two."

As usual they had no glasses so they passed the bottle between each other as they continued writing their postcards and letters. Diana was thinking how disappointing for Andie, the way things turned out. She wondered if there wasn't something left out. To her Pacey looked like he was just as overwhelmed as Andie at their unexpected meeting.

Diana stretched, "Andie I am off to see if I can get you a date for tonight."

Andie stuck the cork back in the bottle. "Make sure he at least shaves"

Andie finished up, sighed, rose from her chair, and took off for the galley. Once there Miguel was nowhere to be found. Well she thought to herself I need to get a head count and figure our what to make. She found Carlos and he told Miguel went ashore, and just about everyone else was gone also, so he told Andie make lunch for six. Andie went back to the galley. No sense in doing anything fancy so she make two large plates of sandwiches, some chicken, some ham. She took one plate back to the crew's quarters and then set one in the main dining area. Andie sat,. Waited, she expected Diana to come back, Finally she thought to herself that was a waste of time. She grabbed a chicken sandwich, just then Pacey came in and sat.

"Well Andie, it seems like it is just you and me."

Andie picked up a sandwich and stood, "No it's just going to be you"

Pacey looked up at her, "Is this how it's going to be. This is a small vessel, you'd be a lot happier if you dropped the attitude."

"What attitude Pacey? I am your friend, I just don't feel friendly right now. Clean off the table when your finished."

Pacey was not used to being spoken to like that. He started to protest, but realized he was going to speak to a back as she walked away. Pacey shook his head, I just wish she would be reasonable, he muttered to himself. He wondered if she knew how many times he though about her over the years.. The little contact he had with his family, no one mentioned her. Pacey assumed she had moved on with her life and was happily married with kids by now. He just wished she would understand the position he was in. After the trip was over they could talk. At the rate things were going he doubted they would be talking at the end of the trip.. He thought back to the night before he sailed. If she had asked him to stay he would have. If she had asked to go he would have taken her and ruined her life.. Yes it was better that he stayed away

Andie was napping when Diana returned to the boat. She awoke when she heard Diana banging around their small cabin.

"Your awake, good news you have a date, and he swore to me he shaves."

Andie laughed "Good"

"So McPhee, are you going on this date to make someone jealous?"

"No, why?

"I don't know just a nagging feeling I have."

THE DATE

Andie looked at her self in the mirror, She chose a loose pair of light gray slacks, a white blouse. She decided to wear her hair down and also some low heels. Andie decided she was going to look as good as possible for her date. She wondered what the guy was like. Hopefully Diana with her quirky sense of humor did not fix her up with a seventeen year old sailor. Diana entered the small cabin, took one look at her "Umm I think your trying to make some one jealous"

"No I am just trying to look nice for my date."

"Yeah, okay, you know this is the first time I have ever seen you wear makeup, and your wearing earrings."

"Well Diana your not to shabby yourself, " Andie noticed that Diana had taken a little extra care in preparing for the evening. "Are you liking this guy?"

"If he was a few years older, I think I would be interested."

"What about him, Diana, how does he feel?"

"I don't know, actually I like him a bit more than I think I should like him, He knows that this is probably our last meeting, who knows he may have a girl friend back home. Look except for that kiss on the pier a few days ago nothing has happened."

Andie looked at the clock on the bulkhead, "Hey it's 1945, which means we have fifteen minutes so lets get a move on."

The girls walked out of their cabin and down the short passage way and up the ladder to the main deck. Andie spotted Pacey up by the bow looking at something. "Wait a minute Diana"

Diana watched Andie walk up to the bow toward Pacey, she thought to her self _Here we go, Andie is going to rub it in his face, which really did not fit her friends personality._

"Hi Pacey what are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Andie. Just checking some lines and the anchor chain in preparation for leaving tomorrow. Your all dressed up. Where are you headed off to?"

I don't know Pacey, where ever my date takes me."

"Date, you have a date?"

"Yes I do, I have to go, I don't want to be late." Andie turned and walked down the deck and joined Diana by the brow. "Lets go."

Pacey looked at her departing form. His shoulders slumped. He knew she was mad at him, but to throw a date in his face. He wondered if she had any idea how much he cared for her. The sudden unexpected reappearance of Andie, pushed a lot of feelings and emotions he thought he had buried to the surface.

Andie and Diana walked down the quay wall to the brow of the destroyer. Standing there were two men, Andie recognized Jim, Diana's date, and was pleasantly surprised at the other man. He was tall, dark hair, had a mustache and seemed to be about her age. Diana gave Jim a little kiss on the cheek and turned. "Andie this is Sean Johnson, .He shaves."

Sean held his hand out and Andie shook it. "What does she mean by he shaves"

Andie chuckled, "Inside joke, I'll explain it later."

They decided to take a cab up to Torremolinos."

Twenty minutes later they arrived and decided to find a place to have some drinks before they went for dinner. Dinner in Spain does not really start till 10PM.

"So Sean, what do you do on the ship?"

"Andie, I am a chief Hospital Corpsman, in other words I am responsible for the health of the crew. You know treat colds, minor injuries, make sure the bacteria levels are at acceptable levels in the drinking water."

"Did Diana tell you what I do for a living?"

Sean, took a sip of his drink, No, but she did say we would have lots to talk about."

"I see and how did she rope you into this?"

"Well she was on board eating lunch with Jim, and she spotted me and ran over and asked if I was single and I said yes, so then Diana proceeded to tell me I had to come out with her an Jim tonight, and she had a real hot girl for me to go with. Now I have to tell you half the ship is in love with Diana, she is known as the hot chick from the sailboat. When she kissed Jim on the pier that night in full view of the quarterdeck, Jim became a popular fellow, especially since she has continued to hang out with him."

"Andie started laughing, "That so sounds like Diana, I don't think she has a shy bone in her body. Anyway Sean I am a doctor. So I guess since we are both in the medical field, she figured we would have lots to talk about."

"If you don't mind Andie, I would rather talk about anything then medicine, and I do have to say Diana was right, you are very beautiful."

"Andie felt a shiver of pleasure. At least someone thought she was attractive. She noticed that Diana and Jim were in a deep conversation. She felt a little sorry for both of them. They obviously liked each other, she wondered if the six year age difference would kill the relationship. There was also a large distance factor. Since the ship was out of Mayport Florida, and Diana lived In Halifx, Nova Scotia. The distance was about fourteen hundred miles.

Sean ordered another round of San Miguel's. "So what do you think guys, after this lets go find something to eat."

"I'll second that, how does everyone feel about fresh seafood?"

"Sounds good Diana." Andy leaned over and whispered in Diana's ear. 'You did good he shaves', and laughed.

"They found a restaurant over looking the water, The place was busy with people enjoying the customary late diner the Spanish ate. The four of them decided to get a mixture of oysters, clams and mussels, which they were going to wash down with beer. Their waiter was very friendly and helpful, and Andie did all the ordering for them in Spanish. Jim and Diana were chatting away, both of them seemed to be really enjoying each other.

"So Sean, how much longer are you going to be away from home?"

"Well Andie we are three months into a six month cruise, so I guess we will be home around Thanksgiving. If nothing goes wrong."

"What do you mean, what can go wrong?"

"Our relief ship breaking down, one of middle eastern countries decides to do something that pisses off the U.S.A., and we will stay. What do you say to, lets find a place we can go dancing.?"

"I say Sean lets do it, come guys we're going dancing."

The streets of Torremolinos. Were alive with people and sounds of music were coming from several different clubs. There was an excitement in the air., hundreds of people with nothing else on their minds except having a good time.. They found a club that was playing contemporary music and decided to go there Andie found that Sean was an excellent dancer. Conversing with him was easy, and he did not hog the conversation. Andie glanced over at Diana and Jim dancing. They were hanging on to each other like it was the last time they would ever see each other, which most likely it was.

Before they realized it, It was three Am in the morning the crowds were thinning out. Andie looked at Sean. "I think it is time to go. Lets find a cab."

After looking at his watch Sean agreed. They hailed a cab and began the twenty minute ride back. The cab dropped them off at the quay wall. They had to walk the rest of the way. Sean took Andie's hand and held it during the walk to the sailing boat. Andie noticed that Diana and Jim stopped at the brow of the destroyer. Sean walked Andie to the brow of the Shrike.

"I guess this is it Andie"

Andie looked up at him and smiled. "I had a lovely time Sean."

Sean pressed a piece of paper into Andie's hand. "Write me if you feel like it, but if you don't it will be okay, I'll understand."

Andie looked into his eyes and nodded. Sean then took her into his arms and kissed her. It wasn't a rough kiss, it was a sweet kiss. Andie felt herself melting into his arms.. Oh God she thought to herself I need this. She thought of Pacey. Damn, damn Pacey, I need to get him out of my head. Andie broke the kiss. "Sean I have to"...Sean placed his hand over her mouth. "Don't say it Andie. Lets leave it this way" Sean cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. You take care Andie McPhee, I'll tell my grandchildren about you" Sean turned and walked away.

Andie walked up the gangway and turned to walk to the hatch that led below. Pacey was standing by the helm station watching what transpired on the pier. First Diana came running on board like she was running from a fire. Then he had to watch Andie make out with some guy.

Andie spied him. She stopped "you startled me Pacey I did not see you in the shadows."

I guess not Andie. I was checking out the helm station in preparation for our departure in the morning."

"You saw didn't you?"

Pacey nodded, "Good night Andie.

"Good night Pacey", and Andie went down the ladder and walked aft to her small cabin.

She walked in and there was Diana sipping off the bottle of wine they had earlier. "Diana?"

Diana looked away "Yes"

Andie walked over to her and gently turned her head. "You've been crying"

"I am going to miss him Andie. This started off as a joke and it bit me in the ass. Oh God" she sighed

"Can't you write him?"

"Sure Andie His ship is in Florida and he is from Arizona, I think that is taking long distance to the stretching point. I don't even care about the six years anymore."

"Come on Diana lets go to bed and worry about this in the morning." By the way Diana thanks for Sean. He was a great guy. But you know something. All the time he knew I was in love with someone else. Did you tell him.?

"No, I wouldn't do that. That would ruin the date,. How do you know he knew?"

"He kissed me, a very nice kiss I may add. And I went to tell him and he wouldn't let me."

"Pass the bottle Diana, your not the only one with troubles. Pacey was on deck when I was kissing him. He saw."

"Andie, lets figure it out in the morning, I'm beat."

Andie rolled over in her bunk, thinking thoughts about Pacey, and Sean, she drifted off to sleep.

Pacey walked down to his cabin. Glanced at the clock four twenty AM He wanted to sail at Seven, Carlos had his orders. So he could get two more hours sleep. Pacey laid upon his bunk. His thoughts turned from tomorrows departure to Andie. Maybe she no longer was in love with him. He didn't blame her, after all it has been a lot of years. He just wished the suppressed feelings he had about her would go back to being suppressed.

**UNDERWAY AGAIN**

Andie's world was moving. She woke up and glanced at the clock ten thirty AM. They must have gotten underway. From the feel of the boat they were heading into a moderate sea. She could tell by the way the boat was pitching. She did not drink much her last night, so she felt good. Was it fate that threw Sean in her path. Under different circumstances she could see herself dating him. Andie was not a snob when it came to education. She was highly educated, but her boyfriends did not have to be, as long as they were intelligent and open minded they were fine. She saw that Diana was gone. Andie got up and got dressed, her usual on boat dress, sweatshirt, shorts and sneakers. Just as she was ready to leave the cabin door opened and Diana walked in with a couple of sandwiches. "Miguel made us a couple of ham egg and cheese sandwiches. I was starving and figured you would be also."

Andie gratefully took a sandwich. "Diana that was one interesting port of call. Pacey falls in my lap and I meet a guy under normal circumstances I would really really like."

"Andie, what am I going to about Jim? He really got to me. I never saw him coming. "

"What did you do drop him off at the destroyer and run back to the boat?"

"Yes. I kissed him good night there, If I had let him walk me back, you would have been sleeping someplace else."

Andie put her hand to her mouth "OH, so what now?"

Diana looked down at the deck. " don't know"

Everyone attended lunch. Pacey informed them that the next stop was going to be Valencia, which was a little over two day sail up the coast, and depending on how things went he planned on taking the Shrike from Valencia to one of the Balearic islands, and then to a port in France near the Spanish border..

Pacey and Andie avoided making eye contact during lunch, but James asked as lunch was breaking up "Hey captain, how well did you and Andie know each other back in Capeside?"

"Frederick Scheel shook his head. "Your an Ass James", and kept walking away leading his wife.

Pacey's eyes narrowed, "James exactly what do you mean by that remark"

"Drop it James", his room mate Joe Leyland asked.

"Come on Captain, Andie is a good looking girl, how well did you know her?"

Pacey put his hands on the table and leaned over James, Look James, she was my class mate and she tutored me in math. The same math I use to navigate this boat.

James under Pacey's glare wilted, "No I was just curious"

Andie decided to go up on deck. Joe grabbed Diana's arm and asked to speak to her for a minute.

"Whats up Joe"

"I just need to speak to someone for a few minutes. Diana he is driving me crazy, I spent a lot of time with him in Malaga, and he embarrassed me. A couple of times I had to just get up and walk away. He is a generous sort of guy, but what a mouth. Hey I heard about your antics. I sat with a couple of Yank sailors one night and they asked me if I was on the same sailboat as the Goddess."

Diana laughed, "I guess that would be me. So what do you want Joe?"

"Nothing, I just wanted you to know I am not like him."

"I didn't think you were."

"So do you think when we arrive in Valencia, you and I could have dinner or something?"

"I don't know Joe. Not your fault, but your timing may be a bit off. Could I just leave it at that, but you would be more than welcome to join Andie, and I on one of our excursions."

Joe had a wan smile, "I guess that is better than nothing."

"Chin up Joe, I am going to go join Andie."

Diana held on to the railing and joined Andie at the bow. The boat was pitching a bit, but no spray. Andie was leaning against the rail looking out to sea. Diana got next to her and leaned also. "Andie he is here now, not out there."

"I know Diana, I was just wondering if I screwed it up"

Oh, I don't think so, there is still a little over three weeks left on this cruise. A lot of things can happen.

**A CALM NIGHT**

"Diana that is the last of cleaning up after dinner."

"Looks like it, lets go join them on deck."

They arrived on deck and saw that every one was gathered around sitting on various things and just relaxing and having a conversation. Pacey sort of held court, by telling sea stories.

"Wait here Andie." Diana went back below and came back with a guitar.

"Andie when I ate lunch with the crew I noticed they had a guitar, so they loaned it to me."

"Okay Diana said, any one want to hear a couple of songs. I used to be pretty good back in college."

'Yeah that sounds like a good idea Diana'

"Okay the captain has spoken so here goes. Since the sun has set the first song I am going to play is _Paint the sky with stars, by Enya_

Diana did a few test riffs to see how the guitar was She then started off in a clear contralto

_Suddenly before my eyes  
Hues of indigo arise  
With them how my spirit sighs  
Paint the sky with stars_

Only night will ever know  
Why the heavens never show  
All the dreams there are to know  
Paint the sky with stars

Who has paced the midnight sky?  
So a spirit has to fly  
As the heavens seem so far  
Now who will paint the midnight star?  
Night has brought to those who sleep  
Only dreams they cannot keep  
I have legends in the deep  
Paint the sky with stars

Who has paced the midnight sky?  
So a spirit has to fly  
As the heavens seem so far  
Now who will paint the midnight star?  
Place a name upon the night  
One to set your heart alight  
And to make the darkness bright  
Paint the sky with stars.

When she finished everyone was clapping and asking for more even James. Slane Moresby asked "Where did you learn to sing like that"

"Part of my Gaelic heritage Shane, We used to all sing at home."

"You actually sung at home Joe asked"

"Joe, not much else to do in Lunenburg during a week day night."

"Okay one more. This song is _Brandy by Looking Glass_. And it is dedicated to our fine Captain Witter.

Diana hit a few chords and then started in

There's a port, on a western bay  
And it serves a hundred ships a day  
Lonely sailors, pass the time away  
And talk about their homes

And there's a girl in this harbor town  
And she works layin' whiskey down  
They say "Brandy, fetch another round"  
She serves them whiskey and wine

The sailors say "Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)  
"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)  
"Yeah your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea"

Brandy wears a braided chain  
Made of finest silver from the North of Spain  
A locket that bears the name  
Of the man that Brandy loves

He came on a summer's day  
Bringin' gifts from far away  
But he made it clear he couldn't stay  
No harbor was his home

The sailor said " Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)  
"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)  
"But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea"

Yeah, Brandy used to watch his eyes  
When he told his sailor stories  
She could feel the ocean foam rise  
She saw its ragin' glory  
But he had always told the truth, lord, he was an honest man  
And Brandy does her best to understand

At night when the bars close down  
Brandy walks through a silent town  
And loves a man who's not around  
She still can hear him say

She hears him say " Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)  
"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)  
"But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea"

She hears him say " Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)  
"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)  
"But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea"

Diana sung the song looking directly at Pacey, who visibly squirmed a bit.. She also looked at Andie who was also staring intently at Pacey. When she finished there were more cheers and clapping. "Alright that is it for tonight. I have to get the guitar back to its owner."

As Diana was walking to the hatch she stopped by Pacey. In a low voice. "You know what that last song was about, don't you?"

Pacey nodded his assent

"Then what are you going to do about it sailor man?"

Pacey just looked at her wordlessly.

"Do something soon sailor man" and Diana went below.

After making small talk Andie went below to her cabin. When she entered she saw Diana sitting in her bunk. "Diana"

"Yes"

"Am I Brandy?"

"Only if you want to be Andie. Lets get some sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

PRELUDE TO A STORM

Diana and Andie had finished cleaning up from breakfast. They decided to go on deck and walk to the bow; their favorite part of the boat. Once on deck Andie easily walked forward. She looked back at Diana and saw that her friend was starting to get the hang of it. Diana had stopped fighting the roll of the boat and now just went with it. Once forward both girls held on to the rail and looked off the starboard side. The day was clear with a fresh wind. Off in the distance they saw a U.S. Navy warship. The ship was going some place in a hurry a rooster tail of water shot up from the ship's stern.

Diana turned to Andie. "Do you think that is Jim and Sean's ship?"

"I don't know Diana. The navy has several ships in the Med. It could be though. You know what is ironic Diana?"

"No what?"

"The destroyers are such beautiful ships. They have sleek graceful lines with a high clipper bow. They are elegant ships Diana. Then you realize their sole purpose is to destroy things and kill people."

After a lengthy pause Diana responded "You're right and it is a shame."

After the brief conversation the two girls quietly just looked over the sea. Finally Diana broke the silence. "I miss him Andie"

Andie turned and looked at her friend. "Diana I am going to play devil's advocate. Maybe you are getting caught up in the excitement of the trip. And the romance of the sea. You meet a tall good looking guy. He is the perfect piece to complete the puzzle. What I am trying to say Diana, maybe you are just infatuated with the thought of being in love."

"Do you really think that Andie?"

"Diana I am sorry I should have not said that."

"No no you are being honest." Diana paused "Andie I kind of thought the same thing. Then I went to push him out of my mind. The problem is he won't go away. I know I am older than he is, but somehow he makes me feel like a teenager with her first crush."

"Diana is it because he is barely out of his teens and you are imagining yourself as a teen again?"

Diana turned and leaned back against the rail. Andie you're not going to believe this, but I feel like the younger one in the relationship. He is smart. He is firm, but gentle. I love the way he holds me. I love the way he looks at me. I adore him Andie."

'Well Diana I think you have your answer. He may be the one. Six years is not all that much of an age difference."

Diana laughed. "No no not six years he is only five and a half years younger than me. So have you had any more conversations with Pacey?"

"No not really. Just everyday stuff, but I am wondering what he thought of that song you sang and dedicated to him. That was wicked Diana. What did you say to him?"

"Nothing really Andie. I guess I sort of told him to get his head out of his ass." Speaking of Pacey I need to ask you a question."

"Sure."

"Is there something you left out about you and Captain Witters date?"

Before Andie could answer the boat dipped into a large wave and blue water broke over the bow soaking both girls. They looked at each other and laughed. "I guess we are going to have an unscheduled clothing change Andie."

Pacey was standing by the helm station as they walked aft to the cabin hatch. "Hey" He called. "Come here for a minute."

They walked over to Pacey and quietly stood before him. For some reason Andie felt like she did something wrong.

"Diana, Andie I am going to ask you two to stay off the bow till further notice. It is going to get rough and I don't need one of you swept overboard. There is a cold front coming through and the winds will be picking up. If you have things lying about loose in your cabin I suggest you stow them or tie them down. Miguel is passing the word to the others. I think you will have time to prepare a hot meal for lunch, but dinner and breakfast tomorrow is going to be cold and simple. Miguel will have the galley stowed away, but it would not hurt if you double checked.

The two friends went below to their cabin to change out of their wet clothing. As by magic Diana produced another bottle of wine. "Diana where did you get that bottle?"

"Carlos gave me this one. I tuned his guitar for him."

"Diana it is only ten o'clock we are turning into alcoholics."

"I didn't say kill the bottle Andie. Think of it as potent grape juice."

"Andie stretched. "Okay pass the bottle." The blonde tilted her head back and took a sip. Andie made a face. "Good God Diana what is the vintage of this stuff? Last week?"

"Can't be that bad Andie you didn't spit it out. Back to the question I asked you right before we were soaked. Is there something that happened on your date you're not telling me about?"

"I just don't understand something. I was there when you and Pacey ran into each other. I could tell he was quite taken with you. It was not a one way street. So I am trying to figure out the friend's thing."

"I don't know Diana. I threw myself at him. I literally begged him to make love to me."

"Ouch that must have hurt, did he say why?"

"Oh something about it was against company policy. They can not tell him who he can make love to; can they?"

Diana reached for the bottle and took a sip "Andie the company he works for may have a fraternization policy."

"Look I put myself out there. I threw myself at him. You know how I felt. When I heard let's be friends and he rejected me. I was never so humiliated in my life. I felt cheap Diana. Real cheap."

PACEY

Pacey walked to the lower control station of the sailing yacht and checked the Navtext weather reports and looked at a weather map he received from Inmarsat. They were going to have a pretty rough night but things should calm down by noon the next day and he should be able to make his port call in Valencia more or less on schedule. At lunch he would address the passengers and tell them what do and not worry about the boat. Pacey decided to return to his cabin and relax for awhile.

As soon as lay down his thoughts turned to Andie. He had decided to play it cautious with her for several reasons. As he told her he could not fraternize with the passengers. Which was true, but really he was afraid to put himself out there. They were in love twelve years ago, but now? He did not know. There were things in his past he was not ready to discuss with Andie. He should have handled the situation better when she came on to him. First he should have not let it get that far. He could have told her before the date that he could not actively act like a boyfriend. He should have told her to enjoy the cruise and they would talk at its conclusion .

When he saw her kissing her date on the quay wall a little piece of him died. What was it? He thought he had been in love with other woman since Andie. Maybe he was wrong? Was his love for Andie lying dormant beneath his thoughts? Was that the reason his marriage failed? He remembered his ex-wife's last words to him. _I wish you could have loved me the way you love her. _Pacey assumed it was the sea she was referring to. He never told his wife about Andie. His wife also told him that she did not mind his absences. She knew he would be gone alot when she married him, but when he was home; she complained. _I could never get close to you. You never let me in._ She never accused him of infidelity and he never cheated on her. Maybe she was right. He missed her, but only briefly. What would he do if Andie was attracted to some other man? What would he do if Andie married some other man? When he decided not to return to Capeside, he forced Andie out of his mind. Maybe it would have been better if he had mourned her loss and had gotten over her.

**LUNCH**

Lunch consisted of a basil tomato soup and chicken salad sandwiches. Andie noted no one complained, so that was a good thing or the other passengers got on James case and told him to shut up. Pacey was friendly toward her, but he was friendly toward everyone. Andie admitted to herself that she did feel somewhat guilty about her date, but then she thought why should she. As she carried the last of the meal into the galley Pacey called for her to return to the table.

Pacey addressed the passengers. "Okay I am sure you have noticed the boat is pitching and rolling and it is increasing. We are going to run into a bit of bad weather. It will be rough, but the boat is designed to take a lot more punishment than this storm is going to inflict. So I want you all to stay off of the forward part of the boat. If you feel sick go up on deck from the rear hatch. The Taffrail is high and you will be safe. The fresh air will help your sea sickness also the stern has the least motion. Do not get sick in the cabin. It will make things worse. When you go on deck make sure you have your life jacket on. I expect to be out of the storm by noon tomorrow. You will notice there is a means to tie yourself into your bunk. Use that before you go to sleep so you will not bounce off a bulkhead. Our meals till we get out of the weather will be cold cuts. If you're sitting at the table I suggest you get a wet paper napkin and place your cup and plate on it. Any questions?

The passengers looked at each other Finally Frederick Scheel spoke "Sounds like you covered it all captain." He then looked over at James. "You did pay attention didn't you?"

James glared back at Frederick "Yes" Frederick had taken to jumping on him every time he spoke and he was getting sick of it.

Andie and Diana made sure the kitchen was secured and nothing would go airborne and cause damage.

All cabinets were latched and nothing was left out. When they were confident all was secure the two women walked to their small cabin.

**UNSPOKEN THOUGHTS**

The boat was starting to bury its bow into the sea. They could feel the boat shudder every time it emerged from a wave. Andie Looked out of their porthole. The waves were large gray and ominous "Diana I think we are in for a ride."

"I think you're right we might as well make ourselves as comfortable as possible. Let's have a couple of drinks and relax." Diana produced the wine bottle. Took a sip and passed it on to Andie; who also took a sip. Diana handed her the cap and she closed the bottle.

"Diana, do you think it was a bad thing for me to do when I went on the date with Sean?"

"No, why would it be Andie?"

"You were right I sort of did it out of spite. I did not think I was like that."

Before Diana could reply they felt the boat rise up and slam down on the sea. They could feel the whole boat vibrate from stem to stern. "That was a good one Andie. I guess everyone has a little spite in them.

"Diana, I want to see Sean again."

"I thought you were in love with Pacey?"

"Diana what if I was just in love with the thought of being in love with him? I have been thinking about it. I have not seen the man for twelve years. Do I really know him anymore?

"Andie I think your still in love with him, but I think you two really need to spend time around each other and see if the true spark is still there, when did you start thinking about that?"

The boat did a short violent snap to the right that caused Andie to bang her head against the bulkhead." Ouch, that stung."

The boat was now plowing steadily though the waves. Each time it would shutter and rise again. They could hear the waves slapping against their porthole when the boat rolled to port. Suddenly they heard the sound of the big diesel engine being started.

Diana looked over to Andie who was still rubbing her head. "Why did they start the engine?"

"They probably took the rest of the sails in and he started the engine for steerage."

"For what Andie?"

'The boats violent side to side snapping abated. "You need to keep the boats bow into the on coming seas in a storm like this; so with the sails down he is now using the engine to keep the boat headed into the waves."

Diana squeezed her self against the bulkhead and her head board. "I think I can talk again now that I am not being thrown all over. Alright Andie when did you start thinking about Sean?"

"When you were singing that song _Brandy _I realized that Pacey's true love could be the sea and I would end up like Brandy. I thought of Sean that night. I felt good in his arms, I liked his kiss. He is real Diana, he likes me and I like him."

Diana looked at Andie in amazement. "You're serious aren't you?

"Yes I am. I don't think I have ever honestly given any man a chance with me. I think I always kept them at arms length. I know I have strong feelings for Pacey, but I want to give Sean a chance. We can find out where his ship is and if in port we can fly over for a visit." Andie hesitated, "you would like to see Jim wouldn't you?"

The boat took another deep plunge into the waves and quickly rose up on the next wave. "Andie I thought about what you said to me about being influenced by my surroundings and how it is romantic to be sailing on a boat like this. Also I have this tall good looking adorable man who makes me feel all romantic."

Andie smiled at Diana "So what is the problem?"

"Um maybe I am rushing into something, Also the age thing keeps coming back to me. What will I do when I am old? He will be attracted to a younger woman and I would be alone."

"Whoa hang on" Andie called out as the boat did a real steep climb, they had the same sensation as a rapidly descending elevator when the boat came crashing down upon the sea "That was a big one. So Diana, it was an infatuation?"

Diana looked over to Andie and laughed softly. "No, I miss him more every day."

"Diana I know the crew will be hungry. I am going to the galley and make sandwiches for them and who ever else would like to eat."

"Wait Andie I will come with you."

The two woman gingerly walked on the steadily pitching deck; holding on to the brass handrail that was on the passageway bulkhead. Once in the kitchen they started a pot of coffee. The steel commercial coffee pot was firmly bolted to its table. "Diana I am going to go up on deck by the helm station and see if they need anything."

Andie walk back aft in the dimly red lit passageway. She climbed the short ladder and pushed the hatch up. A dark, windy wet world greeted her. The soft light of the binnacle guided her to the helmsman. She felt a hand roughly grab her arm. It was Pacey. "Get below and get a life jacket on before you come on deck. Didn't you pay attention to me?"

Chastened Andie went below and found her life jacket in her cabin. She put it on and retraced her steps and again climbed the ladder to the wet wild world that awaited her at the top.

Pacey spotted Andie as she re-emerged on deck. "Come here Andie. What do you want?"

Andie walked toward him when the boat started to climb a large wave. Like a flash Pacey grabbed her and forced her to the deck. The boat rode the wave down like a surfer and at the base of the wave another one crashed over the bow send water streaming down the deck. "Andie when you come up here you have to hold on to something." Pacey yelled against the wind

Andie nodded in assent, and then shouted at Pacey. "Diana and I have coffee going and we are making sandwiches." Andie noticed three figures back by the taffrail sitting miserably with their backs against the taffrail. She also noticed that each one was tied with a length of rope to the rail.

Pacey noticed Andie staring back aft. He pulled her out of the wind behind a low deck house "They are the seasick ones. There is so much water going down this deck I told them just to puke where the sit and stay on the deck. Andie bring us up some coffee and sandwiches and find a box and bring some to the crew area. If you don't mind knock on the cabins and see if they want to eat. I rather they stay in the cabins then wander around the boat right now."

Andie stood up and her eyes had adjusted to the darkness she noticed that the helmsman was Frederick Scheel. She turned to Pacey "How come Frederick?"

Pacey put his lips to Andie's ear so the wind would not snatch his words away "I did not know it but Mr. Scheel is a retired officer of the German navy who was an officer on the Gorch Fock"

Andie put her lips to Pacey's ear "A Gorch What?"

Again put his lips to Andie's ear. "The Gorch Fock is the German navy cadet training sailing ship. He probably knows more about sailing than I do."

Andie had the sudden urge to kiss Pacey. Another sudden steep plunge by the boat knocked her sprawling on the deck. Pacey helped her up and put his face right into hers "I told you to hold on to something. When you are on deck one hand for the boat and one hand for you."

"Pacey how bad is this storm?" Andie yelled into Pacey's ear.

"Don't worry Andie this boat can take a hell of a lot more than this storm."

Andie looked at Pacey with a quizzical expression and Pacey again put his lips against her ear "Don't worry this boat can take a lot more than this storm. It will be gone by noon tomorrow."

Andie nodded and made her way to the hatch and climbed down into the dimly lit passageway.

Diana looked up when Andie entered the galley. "So what's up?"

Andie related to Diana what Pacey wanted to do with the sandwiches. Diana had found a box and put in the sandwiches she had made and found some paper cups with lids and put them in another box. As soon as they left the galley Carlos and Miguel appeared and took the boxes from them, Andie told them what Pacey wanted and they nodded and took off.

Andie and Diana made their way back to their cabin. Once in the cabin each girl sat on their bunk and positioned themselves so that they would not be tossed around.

"How was it on deck Andie?"

"Wet and windy. I almost kissed Pacey."

"What I thought you were going to give Sean a chance?"

"I am. If I am ever going to get over Pacey I need to give a man a real chance with me. Sean may not be the right one, but I am going to give him a chance.

The boat rose up and slammed down again jarring both girls. "Andie pass the wine it will help us sleep."

Andie stared at Diana like she was nuts before she decided that Diana may have a good point. So she took a long drink, capped the bottle and passed it to Diana. "Diana so you are going to give Jim a chance?"

"Yes I don't know how it will work, but if I don't I will regret it the rest of my life."

The boat did another snap roll; jarring the two woman. So you are not worried about the age issue?"

"A bit Andie, but like I said if I don't do this I will regret it."

"I am going to turn in Diana." Andie then reached down and tightened the strap around her legs and then lay down and tightened the strap across her torso. Good night Diana.

Diana turned off the light and strapped herself in after securing the wine bottle.

Andie lay in her bunk thinking about Sean and wondering what it would be like to make love with him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N THIS IS SORT OF A REFLECTIVE CHAPTER. PACEY AND ANDIE ARE TRYING TO FIGURE THINGS OUT. FIREWORKS NEXT CHAPTER**

After a long restless night of pitching and rolling; the seas seemed to calm somewhat. Instead of the incessant slamming of the boat; the peaks and valleys of the waves became gentler. It felt like the boat was climbing a long hill and then the gentle rush downhill. Andie knew that the waves were spaced further apart and they were leaving the confused seas of the storm. What rocked the boat now was swells; walls of water pushed by the wind. Andie noticed the first hint of dawn before she fell into a deep sleep.

Andie awoke; the boat was totally silent except for the normal creaks and groans. Diana was still fast asleep. Quietly Andie Un-strapped her self and slipped into her khaki shorts and slid a sweatshirt over her head. ; Normal boat attire. The passageway was still dark with the muted red lights still shining. Andie made her way to the aft of the boat and climbed the ladder to the deck. She looked around and saw that Carlos was now the helmsman. Pacey was still on deck and he looked exhausted.

Andie made her way over to Pacey gingerly holding on to the boat to keep her balance. Pacey took one look at her and yelled "Damn it Andie. What did I tell you about a life jacket? You're no exception. Get over here."

Andie walked over to Pacey. Even though he had on slickers and boots she could tell he was soaking wet and miserable." I'm sorry Pacey. I forgot."

Pacey took his hand and cupped her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. "Andie I am sorry will get you killed. You're a doctor for God's sake. You should know better."

"But Pacey it is getting calmer. I did not think I would need a life jacket."

"Look Andie you see how the boat is still in heavy swells? We are riding alright for now, but if we bury our bow into one; water will wash down the deck and if you are not careful it will wash your dumb ass over the side."

Andie was shocked at Pacey's choice of words and the tone of his voice. She wordlessly turned away and went back below. Walking down the passageway again she stopped at the galley and took a bench in the dark. She thought about how guilty she felt when she awoke; guilty about fantasizing making love with Sean. And she had almost kissed Pacey a half hour before those thoughts. Andie just wanted to talk to Pacey and be near him. ; To figure something out.

Sean somehow knew she was in Love with someone else. Their parting had been somewhat of a goodbye. Even though she told Diana she wanted to see him again; Andie wondered if he would want to see her again. Her fantasies were erotic, but Andie wondered if she could go through with them if the opportunity presented its self.

Obviously Pacey was not thrilled with her from the way he spoke to her. Maybe she was the fool. Just because she had harbored feelings for so many years; it did not mean that Pacey did also.

Pacey watched the retreating back of Andie. The second the words escaped his lips he wished he could have snatched them back. He could not believe that she came back on deck with out a life jacket. Pacey then wondered if he would have spoken as harshly to another passenger as he did to Andie. Was he taking out his hurt feelings on her? What were his feelings for her? Pacey then asked himself the question he had been avoiding ever since he ran into Andie in Malaga. Did he still really have deep feelings for her? Or was it just a memory of feelings. If he had really loved her why didn't he go back for her? If he had truly loved her why did he get married to someone else? If he didn't have strong feeling for her why was he so upset when she was kissing that navy guy? During the storm last night when he was yelling in her ear; he came so close to kissing her?

The seas were calming. Pacey told Carlos he was on his own and if he needed him he would be in his cabin. Pacey let himself down the ladder and walked forward to his cabin. He spied Andie sitting at the mess table with her head in her arms. She seemed to be asleep and Pacey decided to let he be. The wet sailor entered his cabin and stripped out of his slickers, boots and wet clothes. He'd worry about them later and just tossed them in the corner. Pacey gratefully slipped beneath his sheets. And as in many other times he was too tired to sleep. He was exhausted but sleep evaded him. His thoughts turned to the terrible days when Andie descended into mental illness. As much as he loved her and tried he could not stop her slide into a land of unreality and ghosts. The strain of Tim's death, her mother's own mental illness and her father's abandonment finally cracked her. No matter what he and Jack tried she slipped further and further away. The moments of lucidity and love had become very sparing.

Then months later when she was better and ready to rejoin him; she stabbed him in the heart. Her tearful confession; took him by surprise. He was tore up inside. When she begged for forgiveness his self righteous speech hammered her. Maybe if he had shown pain or anger; but no he was calm and he surgically cut their relationship to shreds; with his coldly chosen words.

He told Andie over and over again that he forgave her, but in his heart he never did. When he devastated her at the prom and she told him to follow his heart; he started to realize something. Then when she answered his "Ask me to stay" message that was meant for Joey he started to realize what he had not figured out. When she appeared on his boat and kissed him and let her coat fall; he was shocked and speechless. Andie made love to him that night. It was tender and beautiful. She told him to go. And find him self.

Still in his heart he knew that he had not forgiven her. He thought the world of her probably loved her on some level, but it took the marriage to Sandy for him to finally figure out what really happened with Andie. What Andie did had nothing to do with love or sex. It was the act of a frightened lonely young girl trying to seek solace. Pacey wished he had figured that out years before. Her love for him never wavered. He was a fool. It was a miracle; he was being handed a second chance with her, and again he was blowing it. Since when did he care about rules? This was just a job he was doing as a favor. He didn't need it. So what if he romanced a passenger? Did he hesitate because he was afraid of what may happen? Was he afraid that she did not love him or care for him the same way she did twelve years ago? Twelve years had past. Andie was a beautiful woman. He was sure she had her romances and loves since they parted. He knew he thought of her often; even when he was married he thought of her. Pacey wondered if she was still sleeping on the table, what would happen if he walked out and took her back to his cabin.

Andie woke for the second time. This time she had dosed off on the mess table. She glanced at the clock and it was 0730. She heard Miguel stirring in the galley. When she entered the galley she watched Miguel boiling eggs in a pot that was sitting in some sort of cage over the stove. He was also slicing tomatoes and lying out lettuce and onions.

"Buenos días Miguel puede te ayudo?"

"Buenos días Andie, sí, sólo vamos a tener un desayuno simple de bocadillos de ensalada de huevo y

café"

Sleepily Diana asked "What are you two talking about?"

"Hey Diana good morning."

"Diana peered at Andie she picked up the false cheerfulness. That she would deal with later. "So what did you say?"

"Miguel was just telling me that we are going to have egg salad sandwiches with lettuce tomato and onion?"

"Onion on egg salad?"

"Hey Diana he is the cook. I am going to give him a hand in passing the food out."

"Alright Andie what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You did not come back to the room and you are way too cheerful."

Andie stared at Diana for a few moments. "I think you are getting to know me way to well."

"So something did happen?"

"Yeah, but let's talk about it later"

Breakfast was simple and with the motion of the boat abating; the passenger's appetites were returning. Especially James who spent most of the storm tethered to the Taffrail retching his guys out. Diana took pity on him and got him an extra sandwich. "So where did you two get sick. I was out there with the Moresby's I did not see you two."

Diana patted James on the head. "Sorry Andie and I did not get sick. In fact we drank some wine during the storm. I see your room mate did not get sick either."

"Yeah he was a pain in the ass. All he did was sing the lyrics of The Wreck Of The Edmund Fitzgerald."

The girls laughed. "Do you think he was trying to get to you James? You know if you did not act like suck an ass; Joe could be a good friend."

Diana then reached over and grabbed Andie's hand. "Come on let's go to the cabin. Bye James"

The girls entered the cabin and sat on their respective bunks. "Alright Andie what happened?"

"I went up on deck and Pacey yelled at me. He called me a dumb ass."

"Andie there has to be a reason why he yelled at you."

Andie hesitated. "I did not have my life jacket on."

"You know Andie I am not a nautical genius, but he did tell us to have them on when we went up on deck."

Andie sighed, "I know, I know, it was just the way he told me. He was nasty. He called me a dumb ass."

Diana rose and sat next to Andie. "Did you ever think that you wandering around the deck scared him? And maybe your loss was something he could not deal with? And he may have over reacted."

"I don't know Diana. He has done nothing but push me away. You know I signed onto this cruise to have fun and I was. Then I ran into Pacey. I threw my self at him and was rejected. I want to have fun; I want to be romanced. I want to be loved Diana. I know you have Jim and Sean's ships' schedule. I want to see Sean. I mean it. As I said before if I had not ran into Pacey; I would have loved to go out with him."

Diana ran her hands through her hair. Okay Andie I will see what I can do. I was going to sort of ignore our previous conversation, but if that is what you want I will do it."

"Thank you Diana; we will be in Valencia tomorrow."

They heard a sharp knock and they both chorused. "Come in."

Pacey entered the cabin. "Andie I need to talk to you."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	8. Chapter 8

"Andie, I need to talk to you."

Diana glanced between Pacey and Andie. "Excuse me. I need to get a drink."

Pacey looked around the small cabin while he waited for Diana to leave. The girls kept it neat. Even with all the tossing and turning of the boat everything was still in its place. They must have heeded his warning.

The clouds were breaking up and a beam of sunlight streamed into the cabin. Diana took it as a good luck omen. Maybe the two of them would now work it out. She closed the door behind her.

Pacey stood there uncomfortably very aware that Andie was staring at him. "Andie, I apologize for how I spoke to you on deck earlier. It was uncalled for and unprofessional of me."

"Andie waited for Pacey to say more, but he fell silent. "Pacey apology, accepted. It was very careless of me to do what I did."

Pacey nodded his head slightly and turned to leave the cabin.

"Wait Pacey."

Pacey turned. "What is it Andie?"

"Are we still friends?"

Pacey smiled weakly. He wanted to tell her that they were more than friends. He did not know how to express his feelings to her. The words tumbled out of his lips "Yes Andie we are friends."

"Thank you Pacey" Andie watched Pacey raise his hand in a little wave and open the door to the passageway. "Wait Pacey. I want to talk some more."

"Andie, I. I. I. Don't know what else is there to say?"

"No Pacey tell me what you did for the nearly twelve years we have been apart."

"Pacey gazed into Andie's gray eyes. I told you, I worked on various sailing vessels and here I am."

Andie rose from her bunk and stood in front of Pacey. You did more than sail around. You must have had girlfriends."

"Andie what are you getting at. I am sure you had boyfriends, what is the point of this conversation."

A tingling sensation overtook Andie. "Did you love any of them Pacey?"

"Look Andie if you're trying to get out of me that I remained faithful to you for twelve years forget it. I am sure you haven't exactly been a nun."

"No Pacey I have not exactly been a nun" Pacey for some unexplained reason felt a stab of jealousy. "Also I did not ask you if you were; how do I say it; Pure"

"So what are you getting at Andie?"

Andie grasped Pacey's arm and looked him in the eyes. No Pacey I want to know if you have been in love over the past twelve years."

Pacey knew he was on the verge of disclosing something he did not want to really talk about. Something he wanted to tell her at the right time. Come on Andie; you're going to tell me you have not been in love."

Andie clutched Pacey's other arm and stood close to him; looking into his eyes. "Tell me Pacey."

Pacey removed Andie's hands from his arms. "Andie this is neither the time nor place for this conversation.

Andie blocked the doorway. "Pacey it is a simple question between friends."

"Between friends eh, Okay Andie. I was married for three years. Are you happy now?"

Andie stumbled back and fell on her bunk. The color drained from her face. She was in shock. She could not speak. Pacey turned and walked out of the cabin slamming the door behind him. The sunbeam had vanished.

Pacey stormed down the passageway ignoring James who watched him come out of Andie's cabin and entered his cabin with a loud slam. Pacey sat at his desk. The words of his ex wife were ringing in his ears. _I wish you could have loved me the way you loved her. S_andy knew. He loved Sandy in a way; but she figured out that he; Pacey was not _in love_ with her. She knew; even though he never spoke of Andie; she knew.

Diana watched Pacey storm out of the cabin she shared with Andie. "_This can not be good she thought to herself" _When Diana entered she saw her friend sitting on her bunk ashen, no tears, but disconsolate. "Andie I gather from the way Pacey left the cabin the apology did not go well?"

"The apology was fine Diana. It was the rest of it. I was an ass and I pushed. I heard something I really did not want to hear."

Rubbing her hands together Diana asked. "Okay Andie I am afraid to ask what was said."

"He got married." Andie said bleakly

"You mean he is married? Why didn't he tell you that in the first place?"

Andie shook her head and sighed, "No Diana he was married. I don't think he is any longer."

"Andie so what; He was married. If he isn't married now what is the problem?"

Andie remained silent. The sailing yacht was riding the waves nicely with a gentle up and down motion.

"So Andie what is the problem?"

Very quietly Andie replied. He fell in love with someone else."

"Andie what do you expect after twelve years? I think you're being a little dramatic and unrealistic."

Suddenly Andie stood up and freed the wine bottle from its hiding place. Let's have a drink Diana."

Diana figured she would not press Andie any longer at what happened. Personally she thought Andie was living a bit in fantasy land. But to be honest she also did from time to time. Pacey and Andie were a romantic story but sometimes harsh reality set in.

Andie was drinking as if she was on a mission and the half full bottle was rapidly depleted. "Diana, please go find one of your buddies and get us another bottle."

Diana knew that the Spanish crew drank wine with their meals. Diana knocked on the small cabin aft that was the crew's quarters; it wasn't much more than two bunk beds with a small table between the bunks. Carlos answered. "Carlos how much for a bottle of wine?"

Carlos grinned at Diana. "Senorita if you marry me I will give you the bottle for free."

Diana laughed. "Come on Carlos why would you want to do that?"

Laughingly Carlos responded in accented English. "You are beautiful and I can live in America."

Diana knowing Carlos was kidding. "Bad luck hombre. If you say I am muy bonita I am not going to say you're wrong, but you couldn't live in America."

Puzzled Carlos asked "Donde es su casa?" When Diana looked at him puzzled he added "Where do you live?"

"Halifax, Nova Scotia."

"No Senorita. Mucho frio I will give you the wine. Just replace it later."

"Diana snickered. You're right very cold. "I thought you would see it my way. You're a good guy Carlos."

Diana returned to her cabin. Andie was still sitting on her oblivious to her return; just staring out the port hole.

Diana waved the bottle of wine in front of Andie trying to get her attention. She was just acting the same way she did at that bar in Malaga. Diana did not want to slap her this time so she shook her shoulder vigorously. "Andie Andie, Where are you?"

Andie slowly came back to the cabin from where ever she was. "I'm sorry Diana."

Diana placed the one of the wine bottles on the bunk next to Andie but she made no move to open it. Gently Diana asked. "Andie where did you just go now?"

"To a time when Pacey and I were together and loved each other." Andie said quietly. "Diana, I made a fool out of myself. I pressured him for an answer."

"Andie, I am going to play devil's advocate. Don't you think you may have been expecting way too much after twelve years?" As soon as Diana said that she watched Andie's shoulder slump forward in defeat.

"You're right Diana. I am."

Diana reached over and picked up the bottle of wine she laid beside Andie and opened it. "Come on Andie let's have one more and talk about what we are going to do in Valencia."

**VALENCIA**

Diana and Andie stood on the bow. Their favorite place on the boat. They were amazed at the size of the port. The big container cranes dominated the skyline. And ships of various sizes were being loaded and unloaded. Diana commented to Andie. "I am impressed on how Pacey is handling the boat." She laughed "We are like a gnat among elephants. Pacey entered into a beautiful marina. Every one was on deck gawking at the large ocean cruising yachts of the rich and famous. "Andie I don't see a spot to tie the boat up."

Suddenly Pacey pivoted the boat and had Carlos drop the anchor and backed in between two large yachts. The other two crew members made sure the fenders were down on the side of the sailing yacht. They felt the boats diesel being slammed into forward and Pacey gunned the engine. And the boat gently glided in between the two yachts and stopped a mere three feet from the dock. Miguel just jumped off the stern and tied the stern line. Once that was done they tied the spring lines on the other yachts .The spring lines controlled the back and forward motion of the yacht. Andie turned to Diana. "I may not like that ass but he really knows how to run this boat."

After the boat was secured Pacey gathered the passengers up and gave them a brief rundown on the city. The plan was to stay in Valencia for three days unless something came up. The two married couples told Pacey that they were going to find a hotel and stay ashore for the duration of the port visit. Once back in the cabin Diana and Andie decided to have lunch and some drinks at the very nice restaurant overlooking the yacht basin. They both decided to dress casual; shorts, blouse and sneakers. "Andie. Are you ready?"

"Yes I am. Let's see what Valencia has to offer." The two girls walked down the dock and up some stone stairs to a beautiful restaurant over looking the marina. They entered a large room dominated by windows and colored in soft pastels. The restaurant was quiet; with only a few people at tables and a couple at the comfortable looking bar. "Let's sit at the bar Diana."

Once seated the bartender came over to take their order and they ordered a couple of San Miguel's The thirsty girls took a long drink of the ice cold beer. "You know Diana; Sometimes I think a cold drink of beer on a hot day is the most exquisite pleasure in the world."

"Speak for yourself Andie. I can think of something a bit better."

Andie blushed. "Diana is your mind always there?"

"Andie, Jim did tell me where his ship was going to make its next port call. He is not supposed to, but he did. All I have to do is find an internet café and he will have sent the information to my email account on how to get a hold of him by phone, Or we can just co-ordinate via email."

Andie looked at Diana thoughtfully "How do you plan on seeing him again?"

"I am going to find a computer and check my email. Jim will have left me details of what his schedule will be."

"Then what? I doubt that we will be in the same place as his ship at the same time."

Diana took another drink of her beer. "I know Andie, but if the schedule permits I was thinking of flying to him for a few days."

"Oh Diana that sounds so romantic."

A dreamy expression came over Diana's features. "I hope so"

"I guess you really do have it bad."

"With a lecherous smirk Diana added. "Oh you have no idea. Andie I may have told you this, but I just feel different with Jim. It is hard to explain. You know like a missing piece of me has been returned."

Andie's smile dropped into a frown and she sat quietly. Diana was taken by surprise by her friend's sudden downturn from her formerly cheerful demeanor. "What is bothering you now Andie?"

"Diana, I need to move on with my life, but I do need to apologize to Pacey for my behavior."

"This place I assume is affiliated with the hotel next to us. I am going to walk over and ask the manager if they have a computer for guests use and then beg to use it"

"I'll go with you." Andie dug some money out of her purse and left it on the bar. "Come on let's go."

They left the bar and walked into the bright sunlight. A few yards over was the entrance of the hotel. They walked into a large open lobby decorated somewhat like the restaurant. Diana approached the desk clerk who spoke English and explained to him that they were on a yacht that was tied up at the marina and she wondered it they were allowed to use the hotel's internet access reserved for guests.

Diana walked back to Andie and flashed a key card. "We are lucky, If we are guests of the marina we are allowed to use the hotel services."

"So that means we can use the pool and the weight room also?"

"Sure does. Come on I want to see what Jim has sent me."

The two girls entered the dimly lit room with the computer access. Diana logged on and found her email server and then opened her mail. She jumped with excitement when she saw an email from Jim. Andie who was peering over her shoulder was almost knocked out by Dian's shoulder making contact with her jaw. "Ouch, good God Diana. I did not think you were going to launch yourself into space over an email."

"Sorry Andie." Diana continued to read. Andie, do you mind not looking over my shoulder. Some of this is sort of personal."

"Oops, I'll wait outside." Andie left and sat on a sofa that was outside the small room.

Ten minutes later Diana emerged from the computer room with flushed cheeks. Andie looked at her curiously; what's the matter?" What did he say?"

"Oh Andie you don't want to know what he said."

"I don't"

"Trust me you don't."

"So he said something bad? And now you're upset with him?"

"Andie he did say some very, very, bad things, and no I am not upset with him."

Andie scrunched her face up in a puzzled expression. "I don't understand then. He said bad things and you are not mad at him?

"Girlfriend I will explain later. Right now you have a big decision to make" Diana paused to let her words sink in. "I am going to fly to Barcelona and meet him. I know you have spoken about seeing Sean again. So what are you going to do?"

Seeing Sean again was something she liked to think about when mad at Pacey. Then she remembered the farewell kiss Sean had given her in Malaga. It was a good kiss. A very good kiss. Good enough that she was having fantasies about Sean. Was she abandoning her lifetime dream? Or was she starting on a new chapter of her life? The Kiss was hot. Pacey rejected her. What to do?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N I have a pretty good idea what I am going to do, but what path would you like to see Andie follow. Go or Stay?**


	9. Chapter 9

**WILL SHE OR WON'T SHE**

**A/N **Before this chapter starts I want to thank my reviewers whose input I greatly appreciated. There are not many of you, but you are great. Marla's Lost, Myla84, stevieLUVSalex, and Curlyhair93

**DAY DREAMING**

They had returned to the bar and Andie was lost in thought. The man of her dreams was sitting in a sail boat tied up to a pier about one hundred yards from her, but he chose to basically ignore her. An intriguing man was just a little over an hour away by plane. Andie realized a trip to Barcelona would send a message to Sean.. Sean was a gentleman in every aspect. He showed her passion and understanding. The kiss was passionate. So passionate; that she had fallen asleep several nights thinking about how his lips felt on hers. Sean would never pressure her to sleep with him. Actually he was a romantic. Andie understood she could carry on a very passionate romance with Sean and not be intimate with him. Inwardly she smiled. Sean was the last of the true romantics. Andie took another deep drink from her sweating beer bottle. Butter in his hands; that's what she was. Oh so easily could she succumb to his charms. It had been a quite awhile since a man was in her life.. Andie glanced in Diana's direction. Diana was happily chatting away with an older couple sitting at the bar. Slowly the realization swept through Andie, if she went to Barcelona; she most likely would start to fall in love with Sean and Pacey would be no more.

Her thoughts turned back to Pacey; a man she had loved since she was sixteen. She was not a prude. A few affairs and flings dotted her past. She never loved any of her partners and she never moved in with anyone of them. Pacey had clouded her every relationship. It did not mean that she thought about him constantly, but when the moment of truth came; she compared every man to Pacey. And they all lost. There was something about Sean. She was not sure if he would lose to a Pacey comparison. Damn him she thought. Sean was so romantic; by his not trying to seduce her. He just about did. But all he did was kiss her. A single kiss that over time grew into one of the most passionate kisses she had ever had. That single kiss had not left her mind since it happened. Another thought crossed her mind; the similarities of Sean and Pacey. Both men chose the sea. It wasn't a job for most. But the men who made their living at sea were a strange breed. No matter how much they said they hated it; they always went back.

There was only one thing to do. She needed to talk to Pacey. One to apologize for her earlier behavior and two she needed to ask him point blank if the two of them had any hope of a future relationship. For all she knew Pacey may have put her in his past and all her hopes and desires was wishful thinking. But Pacey had set off to find true love. He never came back. To Andie that meant that he never found it. When he set off on that boat; she was positive that Pacey was in love with her. But he never came back for her. Why?

The perplexed blonde tapped her room mate on the shoulder. "Diana, we need to talk."

Diana excused herself from the lady she was conversing with. "You look serious. Have you made a decision yet? I really would like you to come along."

"How exactly are you planning on doing this?"

"I am planning on flying to Barcelona tomorrow morning if possible. Jim's ship will be there for a little over a week. And then I was going to fly to our next stop and rejoin you guys.

Diana, if I went with you; do you think Sean would expect me to be with him? Do you think he would think the reason I flew to Barcelona was to see him also?"

"I don't know Andie. I know he is into you. Are you going to tell him you just want to be friends and let's hang out?"

"I thought about it Diana. But I know he likes me other than a friend. Would it be fair to him if I just said let's be friends and then I slept with him?"

Diana almost dropped her drink. "What did you say? You're going to sleep with him?"

A blush crept up Andie's neck. "Yes, I did."

"You have me confused Andie. You just want to be his friend and have sex with him?"

"Diana, I like him as more than a friend. He is a sweet gentle guy. He backed off when he realized I loved someone else. If I go to Barcelona, no matter what I say to him I am going to wind up in bed with him. Sean is the first man I have met that makes me put Pacey out of my mind. He is the only man I have ever met when I do my little comparison game. He stacks up well against Pacey. I guess what I am trying to tell you is; if I go; Pacey is over. What bothers me is the fact that I am still hung up on a guy who I haven't seen for over twelve years. Why on earth have I wasted my time?"

"Diana listened to Andie's rant. When it came to men and dating the older girl was an amateur. Diana wondered to herself how Andie could carry a torch for a man all those years, but the romantic side of her thought it was wonderful that she did. Sean and Andie had only met a few times and there was a definite spark there. Andie was getting ready to make a life altering decision on what Diana would call a short interlude. That seemed impulsive to her. Diana laughed. She was the queen of Impulsiveness. Diana realized that Pacey's constant rejection of Andie was pushing her right into the arms of a man she barely knew; albeit a very nice honest man. This would have been a lot simpler if all of them lived in the same town and were not scattered around Europe.

"Earth to Diana. Where did you just mentally wander off to?

"I was just thinking about what you have said. I really don't have an answer for you yet. Let me think about if for awhile.

**THE DECISION**

"Diana I'm going to talk to Pacey. Are you going to come back to the boat with me or wait here?"

"I'll wait here."

A flicker of disappointment crossed Andie's face. "I was hoping you would come back with me. You know to pick up the pieces."

"Andie this is something you need to do on your own. You don't need me lurking outside the door. Can I give you a bit of advice?

"Sure"

"Before you walk into Pacey's cabin you have to make a decision on weather to follow your heart or your mind."

Andie smiled. "Good advice Diana, but my heart sort of wants both of them."

Diana laughed. "Come on Andie don't be greedy. You know which one."

Andie lost her smile. "I do." Then Andie smiled again. "Oh just think of the fun I would have."

Diana laughed. "Go Andie I'll be here."

Andie walked down the pier rehearsing her apology. She should have not put Pacey on the spot like she did. But actually she was about to do it again. Hopefully in a more tactful manner.

Andie walked up the gangway onto the deck of the Shrike. She hopped Pacey would be in his cabin.

She stood in front of his cabin door; her nerve suddenly evaporated. Twice she turned to walk away. Finally she knocked timidly. No answer, again she knocked. This time more forcibly. She heard a noise in the cabin and the door was flung open. Pacey Looked at her. "What do you want?" He said harshly.

Andie turned and started to walk away. Suddenly she felt her arm being grabbed. "Andie I am sorry. I should have never spoken to you like that."

Andie turned and looked at him silently. Finally Pacey asked "Would you like to come in?"

Andie walked past Pacey and sat in the chair he indicated. Once seated she asked. "Pacey I need to talk to you and offer you an apology.

Before Pacey answered he looked at Andie for a minute. Her blonde hair was tied in a loose ponytail. He looked into her clear gray eyes trying to figure out what she wanted. At one time he was able to look into her eyes and instantly know what was going on with her. The eyes were called the window to the soul and Pacey firmly believe that.

Almost as if Andie knew what he was doing; she turned away from him breaking his gaze before he could figure out what she was up to.

"Pacey I want to apologize for being so pushy. I never should have jumped you like that when you clearly came to my cabin to apologize to me."

"Andie don't worry about it. Apology not needed. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Andie was furious. Was Malaga a mistake? She could have sworn he was just as overjoyed to see her again as she was to see him. The meeting was heartfelt and tender. Did she misread him that badly? What is going on with him now? "Pacey I am going to be very honest with you and if I come across as a love struck immature girl so be it."

"What do you mean Andie?"

"Pacey tell me the truth why didn't you ever come back when you sailed off twelve years ago. I could have sworn you were in love with me when you left."

"I was Andie."

Andie studied him. Pacey gave no indication of explaining or even saying anything else. "So Pacey, why didn't you come back?

Pacey sighed. He really did not want this conversation right now. He had hoped that they could talk after the cruise was over. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe if he was honest and forthright with Andie a lot of heartache could have been avoided. The song that Diana sang to him sort of told him he needed to do something soon. "Andie, I did not come back because I loved you."

"You what? That does not make any sense Pacey. If you love someone you want to be with them not run. Why did you run Pacey?"

"Andie do we really have to get into this. Just accept that I never came back for my reasons."

"No Pacey, I am not going to accept that. You know Pacey I had given up all hope that you and I were ever going to get together. I figured you no longer loved me and moved on. Maybe I am an idiot, but when we ran into each other in that bar in Malaga you could have fooled me." I felt loved. I felt love from you. Was I wrong" Am I acting like a silly love sick teen girl?"

Pacey remained silent.

"Come on Pacey, you said you loved me when you left. Why didn't you come back for me?

"Look Andie, why do we need to have this conversation?"

"Because Pacey there is a decision I need to make. Why didn't you come back? I gave my self to you."

Then Pacey said the words he instantly regretted. "Andie it was not like you were a virgin or anything."

The next sound heard in the small cabin was a loud slap. Andie had jumped out of her chair and with one step stood over Pacey and slapped him as hard as she could; bringing a spurt of blood from Pacey's nose. She then flung the door open and ran out of the cabin.

Pacey grabbed a towel to stem the bleeding. She had caught him just right. His nose may be broken. He needed go after her. This had gone on long enough. He walked quickly down the passage way holding the towel to his nose. Upon reaching Andie's cabin he just opened the door without knocking. Andie was sitting on her bunk; holding her head in her hands. Upon hearing the door open she looked up at a bloody Pacey. The healer in her rose up. "Pacey I am so sorry. Sit down and let me fix you."

Pacey continued to stand. "To answer your question why I did not come back. I loved you and I did not want to ruin your life. I did not see me going anywhere with my life and I did not want to drag you down with me.

That was about the last answer Andie expected. Sit Pacey she said more forcefully. And she guided him to Diana's bunk and gently eased him down. "Now tilt your head back. This may hurt. Andie expertly manipulated his nose. "Nothing broke. Now keep your head back till I get some ice. Andie started to leave; then turned. "Pacey that is a dumb answer. You stayed gone because you loved me. How were you going to drag me down? The only person who could have drug me down was I. Don't answer right now.

Andie returned with the ice wrapped in a plastic bag. "Keep your head back and hold this to your nose. It should help the blood clot and stop the bleeding. And don't talk. By the way You're going to have a couple of black eyes.

Pacey did not heed Andie's advice. "Andie I am so sorry for what I said to you. I had no right to ever say that to you."

"Please Pacey, don't talk and keep your head back. I want you to listen to me. Nothing you could have ever done would have drug me down. I have kept the thought of you coming back in the back of my mind for twelve years. It was not an obsession. The thought was just there. I could go for weeks and not think about it, but it was always there. When we ran into each other in Malaga I think I reverted back to being eighteen. For some reason I felt as fate had put us together again. We would continue on like you never left." Andie took a deep breath before she continued. "Look the feelings I had were silly school girl feelings that got out of control. I did not take into account that you had made a life for yourself. I was selfish Pacey. I tried to force myself on you." Andie stopped talking and wiped a couple of tears. "Please please forgive me Pacey. I think I can be your friend. It's just that when you rejected me in Malaga; I did not understand why. Now I do. You have moved on with your life. You have been married and I am sure you have fallen in love other times."

"Andie, let me..."

"Hush Pacey the more you talk the longer it will take for the blood to clot."

Pacey, Diana and I are going to leave the boat tomorrow and fly to Barcelona. We will meet the Shrike at your next stop.

Pacey's mind was spinning rapidly. Why would she go to Barcelona? Why her and Diana? The realization hit him. Andie was going to go see that sailor off the destroyer.

"Pacey keep your head back and the ice on your nose and the bleeding should stop in about another ten minutes or so. I am going to tell Diana that I am going with her."

Andie turned to leave; when two strong arms encircled her.

Diana sighed. She wondered what was keeping Andie. It had been over two hours since she left to talk to Pacey. She needed to know what Andie's plans were .Besides if she sat at the bar much longer she would not be able to walk back to the boat.

The boat was quiet when Diana arrived. Everyone must be ashore she thought. Maybe Andie was feeling the effects of her drinks and decided to take a nap Diana quickly walked to her cabin and opened the door. She gasped there was clothes all over the cabin and a very naked Andie and Pacey were tangled together on her bunk sleeping. Diana gently closed the door. Well it looks like I may be sleeping in the captain's cabin tonight. She wondered why there were bloody towels lying on the deck

I guess I am going to Barcelona alone.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N **My original intent was to take Andie to Barcelona, but some of my wonderful readers pointed out that Andie in Barcelona was not a good idea. I actually have that chapter almost written. But there is more "True Love" that needs to be resolved.


	10. Chapter 10

**TRUE LOVE FOUND**

**Andie**

Pacey woke; he was entwined with Andie. He glanced out the porthole it was dark. The boat was dead silent. He did not know what overcame him earlier. All he could see was Andie walking out of his life. He could no longer stand it. All caution was thrown to the wind. He had reached out for her and brought her to him. They tried to make up for twelve years of missed passion. He knew he had broken a cardinal rule of the company he was working for. Actually he did the company a favor by filling in for the regular captain who fell ill. But still it was not professional of him to wind up in bed with a customer. Pacey thought for a few minutes. Screw professionalism. He knew if Andie had left for Barcelona she was lost to him forever.

He could not be found naked in the cabin with Andie; that would be pushing it a bit far. He gently shook Andie awake. She looked at him with unfocused eyes. "I have to go dear." And kissed her.

"Noooo, stay."

Pacey kissed her again, "I can't Andie, and I'll see you in the morning. Pacey then reluctantly broke her embrace and dressed.

Diana lay awake in Pacey's bunk. She did not think that they would appreciate it when they woke up and found her in the next bunk. So Captain Witter's cabin was the logical choice. Diana really wanted Andie to accompany her to Barcelona, but she figured that the chance of that happening now was slim to none. Diana briefly thought about asking Joe to go along with her as a friend, but decided that would not work. Where was she going with Jim? There was the age difference, but it was not a ridiculous gap. Only Five and a half years. Diana thought about their backgrounds. Jim came from a middle class family from Arizona and she came from a very wealthy family from Nova Scotia. Their different nationalities were not a problem as Canadians and Americans married each other all the time. Where would they live? Would Jim want to give up the hot dry climate of Arizona for the cold damp climate of Nova Scotia. Financially they would be better off living in Nova Scotia; where she worked.

Diana sighed. Maybe this was not a good idea. The differences in age, education and money. To all appearances it would appear that she was the dominate one, but that is where the irony came in. Jim made her feel like a teenager. Diana knew if she walked away from this relationship now; she would regret it for the rest of her life.

Diana heard the door open and close and then a form slid into bed next to her she kicked and pushed the form out of the bed and heard a loud crash as it hit the deck.

"What in the Hell? Who are you?" Pacey turned on the light and saw Diana lying on his bunk. Diana was only in her undergarments. "You're naked what are you doing in my bunk?" And turned away from her.

Diana stood up and slid on her shorts and blouse. "Pacey give it a rest you would see more if I was in my bikini." Diana noticed Pacey's face. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing Diana. What are you doing here Diana?"

"What do you mean Pacey; you have a black eye and there were bloody towels on the deck of my cabin. Besides Pacey you were in my bunk totally naked. Where exactly did you think I should go"

Pacey turned red. "You saw me and Andie um you know?"

Diana thought about torturing Pacey, "No Pacey, the two of you were asleep. What happened? You wear each other out?

"No it was nothing like that." Pacey's voice tailed off

"Come on Pacey. It was exactly like that. I am happy the two of you finally stopped what ever game you were playing. But Pacey I warn you. Don't start playing head games with her again. If you do; I will do every thing in my power to hurt you."

"Look Diana, Andie and I have things to talk about and figure out." Pacey was interrupted by an angry Diana.

"No you don't Pacey. You love her. She loves you. Don't you think the two of you have thrown away enough time. Just love each other Pacey and let nature take its course."

"But Diana she is a doctor and all I am is a boat captain. What do I have to offer her?"

"Diana stared at Pacey and shook her head. "Pacey you're not that stupid and I am getting ready to hurt you."

Pacey looked into Diana's eyes. She was not kidding. "You're going to Barcelona?"

"Yes I am going to see Jim." I will catch up at the next port. I was hoping Andie would go with me, but I see that isn't going to happen now."

"She can go if she wants."

"Pacey she can do anything she wants to do. You don't own her, but I would not feel right having her go with me now. I think you two needs to be together before you think up something stupid; like why you shouldn't be with her. I am going to bed."

Before Diana could leave Pacey called her. Diana there is a change in plans. According to what I have received over the Navtex there is going to be some pretty nasty weather. I am changing our next port to Tarragona, which is about an hour south of Barcelona .Diana acknowledged Pacey with a nod; then opened the door and walked out of the cabin.

Andie was sitting on the edge of Diana's bunk. Pacey had left to return to his cabin. She wondered how they would to this for the rest of the trip. It was perfect. Pacey finally broke down and told her how much he missed her and that he thought of her all the time. Andie then realized; where is Diana? Oh God, she left her sitting at the bar. She hoped that she was alright. Andie started dressing to go search for her friend when the door opened and in walked Diana. "Where have you been?"

Diana laughed, "You know Andie your boyfriend has a nice ass."

The color drained from Andie's face. "You watched us?"

"You know you two are perverted. No you were asleep. I went to Pacey's cabin to sleep. I just was woken up when he slid into his bunk. And here I am."

"Pacey got in bed with you?"

"Andie I think your brain is still scrambled from your earlier activities. I had no place to sleep so I went to his cabin. And no he did not realize I was in his bunk. Anyway I kicked him to the deck."

Concern spread across Andie's face. "Did you hurt him? Do I need to go tend to him?"

Diana snickered. "Andie I think you did enough tending to for one night. Get some sleep I need to talk to you in the morning.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Andie awoke to the sounds of Diana packing a bag for her trip to Barcelona. Diana picked up a tiny black dress and held in front of her; hesitated and then placed the dress into her bag. Diana then turned back and started tearing though her possessions; occasionally placing an item in her bag.

Andie was curious about the little black dress Diana packed. "Diana."

Diana turned to the sound of Andie's voice. "Hi you're awake. Get dressed you need to come into town with me. I need to pick up something before I go."

"Why do you need me? And what was that black thing you placed in your bag?"

"Oh that? That is my slut dress. You don't have one?"

"Slut dress? I don't understand."

Andie when Jim sees me for the first time in Barcelona I will be wearing that dress. That dress will get his engine running. Trust me."

"Diana what do you mean by getting his engine running? And why do you need me to go with you into Valencia?"

Diana looked at Andie with a smirk on her face. "You really are sheltered. Let me put it this way. When Jim sees me all he is going to want to do is put his hands on me."

Andie blushed and put her hand to her mouth. Oh, I think I understand. And why do you need me again?"

"Simple. You speak Spanish and I need to buy two cell phones."

"Why cell phones?

"Come on Andie so you and I can talk while I am gone."

"But Diana they won't work when the boat is at sea."

"I spoke to Pacey last night. He has decided not to go to the Balearic Islands. He told me the weather was going to be pretty nasty; so he may stay here for a few more days and then to up the coast to Tarragona, which is about 84 kilometers south of Barcelona. So it is real close and I will meet you guys there. Come on let's go"

Andie crawled out of her bunk and quickly dressed and washed up. "Ready."

When they arrived topside; they ran into Pacey. Andie realized the damage she did to Pacey's face. Andie reached forward and gently touched Pacey's blackened left eye "Oh Pacey I am so sorry" Diana was chuckling over the awkwardness of Pacey and Andie. They did not know what to say to each other or how to act. It was cute at how shy they were. "Oh for God's sake Pacey kiss her so we can get going.

"Diana, behave"

Pacey looked around and shyly kissed Andie. "Good morning Andie."

"Good morning Pacey." Andie replied shyly.

Diana started laughing. "You two are a trip. Why don't you two do yourselves a favor and go get a room. I just can't not see the two of you hanging around this boat for the next few days without exploding."

As Diana and Andie walked into the city; Diana quizzed Andie on what had transpired. "Andie what in the world happened? I thought you were coming back to the bar and I find you in bed with Pacey.

"Diana I asked him why he never came back and I got the answer; because I loved you. How ridiculous is that?"

"I don't know Andie. Men can come up with some strange reasoning. Did you ask him what his reasoning was?"

"Yes I did. He told me he did not want to drag me down."

Diana reached out and took Andie's arm stopping her. "Why would he say that? How could he drag you down. That doesn't make any sense

The blonde laughed. "That is what I told him

"Alright Andie, how did he wind up with the black eye?"

Andie grew silent. Finally she blurted out. "He made a nasty remark to me that was not called for and I slapped him."

"Alright Andie, how did you wind up from breaking his nose to sleeping with him?"

"I didn't break his nose." Andie said quietly.

An exasperated Diana asks "Andie that is a minor detail. How did you guys kiss and make up?"

"I ran to my cabin and Pacey showed up a few minutes later; holding a towel to his nose. He apologized for what he said. I told him I was acting like a silly school girl and I had no right to expect anything from him after twelve years. I told him I was going to Barcelona with you. I turned to leave and he put his arms around me and pulled me to him."

"Andie, don't stop now. What happened next? What did he say?"

Andie blushed. "He said I can't let you leave. If you go I will lose you forever. I love you too much for that."

"Oh wow Andie."

"He told me he missed me and thought of me everyday. That he was afraid he would hold me back. Then I got him to lie back while I held ice to his nose so it would stop bleeding."

"I see Andie, so how did you get from holding ice on his nose to how I found you two?"

"Diana, don't you have any shame?" Andie laughed "Come on let's get those cell phones.

Andie and Diana returned to the boat an hour and a half later with two prepaid cell phones. "Andie let's talk at least twice a day. How about we agree to talk at nine AM and eight PM and anytime in between if we need to?"

"That sounds good to me Diana. Please be safe. I do want to see you again and call me when you arrive in Barcelona.

Diana could see the cab she called at the head of the pier. "Take care Andie." The two women hugged. Andie felt something being placed in her hand Diana broke the hug and sprinted down the gangway and up the pier toward the waiting cab.

Andie felt a presence beside her. She looked over and Pacey was standing next to her watching Diana sprint down the pier. Pacey reached over and gently wiped a tear from Andie's face. "You really like her don't you?"

Andie nodded wordlessly. She then looked at the envelope in her hand. "I wonder what this is about?" she thought to herself. Andie opened the envelope and read the note that was enclosed._ "Dear Andie, there are reservations at the Consul Del Mar Hotel in your name. I had the clerk where we bought the cell phones make them and they are prepaid. Use them Love Diana"_

"Pacey, Diana made reservations for us at the Consul Del Mar Hotel." Andie then looked over to Pacey. "What do you think?"

Pacey grinned ear to ear. "I think it is a great idea. Everybody is ashore anyway and the crew can look after the boat." Pacey then took Andie into his arms and kissed her. "I love you Andie."

Andie smiled to herself. The world felt right again.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Valencia**

Andie awoke to the sound of a ringing phone; she glanced at the clock, nine AM, It had to be Diana. No one else would have the number to her Spanish cellphone. She glanced at Pacey; he stirred, but did not wake up.

Andie answered the phone and a cheerful voice greeted her. "Good morning Andie; how is the room?"

"You were supposed to call when you arrived in Barcelona. What happened?"

"I know, I know, I just didn't have a chance to call."

"So did Jim meet you at the airport?"

"Yes and he told me that Sean was hoping that you would have come with me."

Diana, when you see him; please don't tell him I almost did. So what is with the hotel room? We appreciate the room, but why?"

"You two needed to get off someplace by yourselves. If I had left the two of you alone on that sailboat; you guys would have figured out some way to screw it up."

"No we wouldn't."

"Well Andie, I was not taking any chances; so what is Pacey doing?"

"He's sleeping. So tell me did Jim get to see you in your little black dress?"

"Yes, I changed into the dress at the hotel."

"Diana, I know the dress is sexy and cute, but I don't think it would be practical to go wandering around Barcelona."

"We didn't go wandering around Barcelona."

"So what did you do Diana?"

"Well I changed into the dress and twenty minutes later I did not have it on any more." Diana started laughing.

Andie was shocked. You didn't; Diana you are shameless."

Still laughing Diana replied. "Andie I did not fly here to hold hands with him. So tell me; do you guys like the room"?

"Diana, I want to thank you for the hotel. It's beautiful and exactly what Pacey and I needed."

"I know. Talk to you later."

Andie went back to bed; curled up next to Pacey and fell asleep

**XXXXX**

"Andie, we need to talk."

Andie glanced up from the magazine she was reading. "That sounds ominous. What is going on?"

Pacey sat up in his poolside lounge chair. "We need to talk about what happens when the cruise is over."

Andie put her magazine down. Pacey, am I wrong in assuming we are now a couple?"

"No, no, not at all Andie; you live in Boston and I more or less live in Florida."

"Pacey, what am I going to do with you? That isn't a problem; I'll move to Florida."

"But Andie you're established in Boston; I can't let you throw it all away to move to Florida."

"Pacey, why do you keep thinking you know what is best for me? The last time you did this you caused a very long separation neither one of us wanted. The last thing I was thinking when I watched you sail off; was that you would not come back. So you're saying you want to move to Boston?"

"I can't Andie. My business and contacts are in Florida. I wouldn't be able to support you."

"Pacey what are you trying to tell me. You don't want me to move to Florida and you say you can't move to Boston. What are we going to do fly and see each other every weekend? That doesn't even make sense Pacey. Do you just sit around and think up reasons why you have to be a martyr?

"Sometimes I feel I am just not good enough for you Andie."

Andie looked at Pacey very intently. "Stand up and come here Pacey."

Pacey rose from the lounge chair and stepped over to Andie who had also risen from her lounge chair. "Come on Pacey, closer."

Pacey stepped forward. Andie took a step forward. He could feel her breath on his chest. Then she put her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. He put an arm around her and with his free hand he stroked her dark blonde hair. They stood together for several minutes till Andie broke the embrace. "Don't you ever say that you are not good enough for me again?"

Pacey pulled Andie to him and quietly held her. After several more minutes Andie quietly said. "Pacey I have an idea."

"Does it involve me letting go of you?"

Andie smiled. "You don't have to, but listen to this. I have been thinking about taking an offer in Mystic Connecticut. The town is two hours south of Boston. Mystic was a famous whaling port years ago. There are all sorts of boatyards and marina's. You should be able to start your business again.

Pacey released Andie. Do you really want to leave Boston for Mystic? I am familiar with the town. I have delivered several boats there.

"Yes Pacey, I was thinking about it before we ran into each other."

"But Andie I wouldn't be able to support you."

Andie put her hands around Pacey's neck as to strangle him. Pacey, I am fully able to support myself; why are you so old fashioned? Andie smiled at him." But that is part of what I love about you.

Pacey looked down at her with a rakish grin. "So McPhee you love me. You really do."

**Barcelona**

Diana stepped out of the shower and donned a robe. When she left the bathroom she saw that room service had delivered the coffee and bagel she ordered. Jim had left for his ship earlier that morning. Diana sat and sipped on her coffee. _Now what?_ She thought to herself. She took the next step in the relationship. It was no longer a flirtation. Last night was fun, sexy, exciting and wonderful. Should she just have fun with Jim? And when their time was up and his ship sailed away; leave the relationship as a pleasant memory? They had never discussed the future. It was way too soon, but she wondered how he felt. Maybe it would be for the best to end it when his ship sailed. There was one problem. She liked him better than any man she had ever gone out with. _I am entranced by him. _Diana admitted to herself. If he didn't say anything by the last day she decided to ask him his feelings. And if he said we had a great time, I hope to see you again someday, she would smile and kiss him goodbye; then be totally devastated. Diana pushed the thoughts out of her mind. The thoughts could wait. In the meantime she was going to enjoy the next few days

It was early afternoon and Diana was just about to leave the room and go shopping; for what she had no idea, but would know what she wanted when she saw it. When she heard the knock at the door. Diana was startled. She was not expecting any one. "Who is it?"

"It's me Sean."

Diana opened the door. "So what brings you here Sean? How did you know where I was?

"Jim told me; I'd like to talk to you, can I buy you lunch?"

Diana smiled. "Sure lead the way."

They found a small restaurant about two blocks from the hotel. They both ordered San Miguel's. "Diana, I am sure you know why I asked you out for lunch?"

"Pretty much Sean; you want to talk about Andie.

"You know I was really hoping she would accompany you to Barcelona. I know I said goodbye to her on the pier in Malaga, but the more I thought about it; the more I liked her and thought I might have a chance."

Diana took a sip of her beer. _Should I tell him he came within seconds of having her come along and how much she really did like him? If Andie had come along; Pacey was finished._ "Sean, she has been in love with Pacey for a long time. You never had a chance. God she hated lying and Andie owed her big time.

"I sort of figured that Diana, but one can hope."

"Look Sean, Andie likes you as a friend."

"I guess so, but I kept thinking about that kiss we had on the pier. That was not a friend kiss."

"You caught her by surprise. Don't read anything into it."

"I won't let's order.

"Sean, I hate to ask this and I swore to myself I wouldn't. What about Jim? Am I crazy?

Sean put his menu down. Diana, if you're asking me how Jim feels? I have no idea. That is something you need to ask him." It's obvious he likes you. You're like a dream come true to him. I don't think in his wildest dreams he ever thought he get a girl like you."

Diana laughed. "Oh you're such a flatterer. I like him Sean; maybe more than I should. Please keep that bit of information to yourself.

"I will; no worries. Come on let's order."

**Valencia**

Pacey looked at his passengers that were gathered before him "Okay, there have been some changes. First due to the weather I have changed our next port call to Tarragona. I don't see any reason for us getting beat up for four days. Tarragona is up the coast just south of Barcelona. I'll take my time getting there so we can have a few says at sea; any questions?"

Pacey looked over the assembled group. No one had any objections. "Now the second thing; Diana Duncan has left the boat and she will rejoin us in Tarragona. She is fine; Diana is just visiting a friend.

James spoke up. "It wouldn't be that sailor off the destroyer would it?"

Pacey shook his head. James you're an ass. I suggest you ask her when she gets back. I was not confided in whom she was going to visit and it is none of my business. I suggest you make it none of your business also.

Okay, the third subject. As you know Andie McPhee and I are from the same town and we went to school together. Andie and my situation has changed we are now a couple; the fact that we are a couple will not change anything."

Pacey heard "It's about time you woke up and good for you. He glanced at Andie who was beet red. James was about to say something when Joe punched him square in the back.

"Do you have any questions?" No one spoke. "Alright we sail in an hour."

Andie was alone in her cabin. It felt strange. She was used to Diana being with her. From Diana's calls she seemed to be having a blast. Andie was happy for her. She and Pacey decided there would be no cabin hopping while at sea. They could wait till they arrived in Tarragona; where they would get a hotel room.

The trip north up the coast of Spain was uneventful. Andie talked Joe into going to the bow with her and just hanging out. Joe was a nice guy and smart; she enjoyed hanging out with him.

Joe did confide in her that he wished that he had tried to get to know Diana earlier and regretted that she decided to hang out with the Yank sailor.

"I was one step too late. "He told her."

"Joe if it was meant to be it would have happened. I love Diana to death, but she is a quirky girl. I have no idea what she is going to next, but I will tell you I am so glad I met her. I think I can say without reservation we will be great friends for the rest of our lives."

"Andie can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Were you just the captains tutor back in your hometown?"

Andie smiled at Joe. "Joe I have been in love with him since I was sixteen."

"You know Andie; I sort of figured that. I am happy the two of you worked it out."

"Thanks Joe."

**Tarragona**

They entered Tarragona harbor just after dawn. To Andies surprise the harbor was heavily industrialized. She turned to Pacey, "where are you going to dock?"

"Andie we are going to actually go to Serrallo harbor. That is where the fisherman and pleasure boats dock; also there are some good hotels close by.

Andie nibbled on Pacey's ear. "Good hotels? I think we need a good hotel and real soon. I'm not too keen on our separate sleeping arrangements."

Suddenly Andie's cellphone rang. It was Diana. "Andie I will be in Tarragona at ten twenty. Do you think you could meet me with a cab?"

"Of course Diana; I missed talking to you for three days. So you had a great time?"

"It was fantastic Andie." Something was wrong; Andie could tell by the tone of her voice.

"Pacey after we dock I am going to get Diana. I think something is wrong."

"What did she say Andie?" Andie paused in thought. "She said she had a Fantastic time."

Pacey stole a glance over his shoulder. "And Andie, how do you get something is wrong out of that?"

"It just is Pacey, trust me. I am going to need to talk to her."

Pacey directed the crew to take in the sails and now was just running on the diesel engine. "Andie I am going to be busy for a bit. Do what you have to, but let me know what you're going to do."

Andie nodded and silently walked away.

XXXXX

Andie spied Diana leaving the airport. She noticed that Diana had quite a few more things than she left with. Andie started waving her arms and yelling "Diana over here."

Diana heard her name and saw the ever energetic Andie jumping and waving her arms. Diana walked over, dropped her bags and embraced Andie in a hug. "It's good seeing you again. I missed hanging out with you."

"Me too Diana; thanks for the hotel room. You were right we needed to get off by ourselves. I was able to stop another act of martyrdom by Pacey."

"What did he do now?"

"Oh, he was deciding that he I was too good for him, and I shouldn't move to Florida blah blah blah. We worked it out. We're going to live in Mystic Connecticut."

The cab driver impatiently spoke "Señorita, yo no tengo todo el día. Podríamos, por favor vaya?"

Andie angrily replied. "Tu ser pagado mientras usted está parado aquí relajarse. Yo iba a cuidar de usted. 

"The cab driver folded his arms and leaned against the cab and shook his head "Americanos!"

"Okay Andie what was all that about?"

Andie laughed. "Oh he wanted us to get a move on and I reminded him that I was still paying him and to relax."

Andie put her hand on Diana's shoulder. "So how was your visit with Jim?"

Diana turned away. "Wonderful I had a great time. Let's get back to the boat and go out for a drink."

Andie nodded and spoke to the cab driver "Por favor que nos remiten al donde usted me recogió."

"Sí sí, es acerca de maldito tiempo" And the cab driver grabbed Diana's bags and threw them in the trunk and impatiently waited for the two woman to enter his cab.

"He sounds pissed Andie."

Andie smiled. "He is. He was still on the meter I wonder if he has a mistress he wants to run off and see?"

Diana started laughing. "Is your mind always in the gutter Andie?"

Thirty five minutes the cab arrived at the Shrike and once the luggage was off Andie paid the driver and gave him a tip "Habría sido más si no eran tales un asno." The cab driver grabbed the proffered bills and drove off.

Andie the next time we go someplace I'm going to make sure they speak French; at least I have a working knowledge of French. What just happened?"

"I just told him if he wasn't such an ass his tip would have been larger. I tipped him pretty well anyway."

Andie spotted Carlos. "Diana se alegra de que usted tome su equipaje a nuestra cabaña."

"Let's go get that drink Diana, and you can tell me all about your trip. Carlos will bring your luggage to the cabin."

After a brief walk they spotted a small cafe' and ordered two beers. "Okay Diana talk."

"Diana played with her beer bottle. "I had lunch with Sean.'

"Diana was avoiding the subject." Good how is he."

"He's good Andie; as I told you he was disappointed that you did not come along. I also told him that there was no connection between the two of you and you just thought of him as a friend."

Andie took Diana's hands in hers. "Thank you Diana. He is a good guy; I didn't want him thinking what might have been. I am where I belong, but boy did I connect with him. Spill it what happened?"

"Andie I had a wonderful time with Jim. I could not have asked for a more attentive gracious man. I had a ball with him."

Exasperated Andie asked again. "What happened Diana?"

It's hard to explain Andie. I think I had a combination of guilt and common sense. Andie I am twenty six. I am thinking of finding the right man and settling down.; believe it or not; the two kids with husband bit. He is twenty. Am I fair to him to try and force upon him my desires?" I just can't feel right about myself if I drag him into a life he is not ready for. He needs to spread his wings like I did."

"Did you talk to him about all of that?" 

"No I thought I would let him bring it up. Obviously he is not thinking along those lines. Our goodbye was sweet and tender and he left me with a; I'LL call you when I get back."

Andie looked her friend in the eyes. "Do you love him Diana?"

"Yes Andie that is why I want him to be free."

With concern in her voice Andie asked. "Are you going to be alright Diana?"

"Yes; it's my choice it is not like I was dumped or anything. Oh yeah, I think Sean figured out what happened. Jim had to go back to the ship and Sean rode with me to the airport. I gave him my number and told him if he was ever in Nova Scotia; call me. I have a cute cousin I would fix him up with."

**To Be Continued…**

e was still


	12. Chapter 12

**TRUE LOVE**

Andie felt guilty. Pacey had booked them a room at a low key hotel near the marina. She felt as she should be with Diana. She knew Diana was down in spite of her assurances that she was fine. Finally Diana told her to go; she would be okay. She'd hang out with Joe and James while they were in port.

Pacey had to spend the day on the boat. So Andie decided to go along and take Diana out to lunch. They found a quaint little café and decided to split a dish of Paellea and order a bottle of wine.

Diana started the conversation. Andie we are not going to talk about me; we did enough of that yesterday. So tell me what exactly you and Pacey are going to do."

Andie felt sorry for her friend, but, she knew Diana would not like that. Diana projected to the world the image of a proud confident woman. Andie knew the consequences of holding in and repressing feelings. She did and it led to her being hospitalized.

"Andie. Andie." Hearing her name brought her back to the table. "You know when you go off in that trance like state you scare me sometimes."

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about what Pacey and I are going to do." She said guiltily as she was lying.

Diana refilled their glasses from the bottle of wine they had ordered. "So what have you two decided?"

"Well let's see; Pacey called the owners and told them that he would be leaving the boat in Canet-Plage France. He will then finish a few tasks and fly to Florida and when he finishes his business there he is going to drive to Boston. We'll go to Mystic together and find a place to live. Then get me moved to Mystic.

"Andie It sounds like you two are on the same page; any butterflies or second thoughts?

Andie broke out in an ear to ear grin. "No, my life finally feels complete

"Sounds like a plan." Diana hesitated. I accepted a dinner invitation from Joe for this evening. What do you think?"

"I don't see why not. Is James going along also?"

"I hope not. I really want to be with Jim, but I think I did the right thing. He needs to be sure of what he wants in life."

"Diana." Andie asked softly. "Does Jim know how you feel about him?

Diana looked down at the table and softly said." He knows I like him a lot, but I never told him exactly how I feel. That is something he needs to figure out for himself."

"One more question Diana; what would you do if he figures out he wants to be with you?"

"Andie, I don't want to answer that question."

Andie put her hand over Diana's. I understand. Pacey should be done so let's go back and figure out what you're going to wear tonight."

Diana laughed. "Andie since when did you become so concerned about clothes? But thank you."

**XXXXX**

Diana liked Joe; he was quiet and put up with James. That was a task in itself. She was mildly surprised when he asked her out to dinner. She heard knocking on her cabin door; it must be Joe. Diana opened the door and Joe was standing there with a smile and handed her a little bouquet of flowers. Diana smiled. "Thank you Joe; you didn't have to do that."

"I know and I know this is not a date. We are just hanging out, but it felt right."

Diana looked around the small cabin. There was nothing to put the flowers in." Joe please go to the galley and grab me a glass with some water."

Joe handed Diana the flowers and took off. Shortly he returned with a glass of water. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes, this way they will stay fresh for a few days. Thanks again; they are beautiful."

The boat was quiet when they walked to the gangway. It seemed as if no one was aboard. Joe let Diana go before him down the gangway and when he joined her on the pier she took his arm. "Okay Joe, where are you taking me?

"I figured we'd take a walk and if we find something interesting we'd try it out. You don't mind walking do you?"

"Not at all Joe; so what do you want to talk about?"

Joe smiled at her " You, tell me about you."

Diana noticed his smile, it was friendly and he had a cute dimple. "Come on Joe, talking about myself would be boring."

"Not to me. I find you fascinating."

Diana stopped and released Joe's arm. "Joe" she said kindly. "This is a friend's excursion. Please don't think of it any other way."

"I'm not Diana; I don't really know you and I do find you fascinating as a friend. You intrigue me."

Diana took his arm again and they started walking down the wide tree lined boulevard. "I wouldn't know where to start Joe; why don't you just ask me what you'd like to know."

"Alright, why aren't you a professional singer?"

Diana started laughing. "A professional what; I don't know; I just never thought about it.

"So you never even considered it?"

"No, my father owns Maritime Exports LTD, I just always assumed I would work for him; I do, and I enjoy it. Singing is just something we did in my family for fun."

The couple continued on in silence each lost in their thoughts. Diana was thinking about Jim. She liked Joe, but she wished it was Jim she was strolling with

Joe broke the silence. "Do you want to try this restaurant? It looks interesting."

Diana peered through the open door. There were about ten or twelve people dining. The restaurant also had an air of coziness about it; a nice place to go eat with your boyfriend. She hesitated. The cozy room had romantic overtones. Joe did say they were out as friends. "Okay Joe let's sit at the bar; I'd like a couple of drinks before we eat and maybe we can figure out what is on the menu."

There was a small bar to the right of the front door; Diana and Joe sat at the end and waited for the bartender to notice them. He walked over and looked at them for a few seconds and asked in slightly accented English "What would like?"

Diana was puzzled. "How did you know we spoke English?"

"Eh, you look like Americans."

Diana shrugged her shoulders. "I guess. I'll take a San Miguel."

Joe added "Me too."

"Seriously Diana, you are good enough to sing professionally. Why don't you think about it?"

Diana twirled her half empty beer bottle in her hand. "You may not understand this Joe, but I would take something I enjoy very much as a hobby and turn it into work. Think that would ruin singing for me."

Joe shook his head. "I don't see how and you could make a lot of money. I think you are that good."

"I don't need the money Joe. I am more than content with what I have. My job pays very well and I like it."

"I guess Diana, but you know you could make a couple of hundred thousand dollars a year, and that would be just singing at clubs and who knows where you could go with it?"

Diana realized that Joe did not have an inkling that she came from a very wealthy family. Now that she thought about it neither did Jim. "What are you Joe; business rep for some talent agency?"

Laughingly Joe said "No, I wish. I just think you're good."

"Well that's one person out of millions. What do you do Joe?"

I'm an electrical engineer and I work for McKenzie Aircraft."

"Where did you go to school?"

"Simon Fraser University – School of Engineering Science."

"That's a good school. So how do you like your job?"

"I like it, I received a bonus at the end of last year and sailing Spain in a yacht is something I always wanted to do. So I took the vacation and here I am."

"I hope that bunking with James did not ruin your trip."

Joe turned to the bartender and asked for two more. Then turned back to Diana and thought for a minute before he spoke. "Actually at first I thought I was going to kill him. He is an ass, but he is also generous and needs to put a stopper on his mouth. He engages his mouth before his brain is connected."

"Diana started laughing. "That's funny, but the way he looked at me and Andie, I felt naked at times."

I think you two frustrated him. He figured since he is quite well off and thinks he is good looking one of the two of you were going to succumb to his charms."

Diana shivered. "Oh God; what a creepy thought."

It was Joe's turn to start laughing. Diana he is not that bad. He hooked up with a German tourist in Valencia. He told me they were going to stay in touch, so who knows?"

"Are you ready to eat Joe?"

"Yeah let me settle up here and we will find a table. You know there are some delicious aromas in here."

Joe and Diana were just about finished with dinner when Diana spotted Andie and Pacey entering the restaurant. "Hey Joe look; do you mind if I invite them over?"

Joe looked over at the newly arrived couple. "Of course not."

Diana stood up and walked up behind the couple and tapped Andie on the shoulder. "Hey come and join us. We have a table. "

Startled Andie quickly turned. "Hey what are you doing here? Sounds good; how's your date going with Joe?"

"It's not a date Andie. We are just friends hanging out."

When they arrived at the table Joe stood up till the two women had sat. "Pacey, are you and Andie going to have dinner?"

"We ate at the hotel Joe. We're just out for some drinks and maybe a little dancing."

"I didn't know they had music here Pacey."

"Yeah, Andie read something in the local paper and she decided we needed to come here."

Pacey glanced over at Andie who was in a deep conversation with Diana. "Joe I am not even going to try and get into that conversation."

Joe laughed. "I don't blame you."

Pacey leaned forward so he could talk to Joe quietly. "So how is your date with Diana going?"

Joe shrugged. "It's not a date Pacey. Were just two friends hanging out."

Pacey was lost in thought for a minute. Joe, that's bullshit. You're into her."

"Is it that obvious Pacey?"

"I see the way you look at her."

"I think that the feelings are one way. Diana is hung up on that sailor on the Destroyer. What would you do Pacey?"

"You're asking me? I am a total screw up when it comes to these things. Well whatever you do; don't copy what I did with Andie. I loved her and she loved me and I still screwed it up."

"Come on Pacey you must have a clue.

"Joe if it was me; I'd just be her friend and maybe one day you will have your chance. And if you feel the same way you could try again."

"I guess so Pacey; it'll be tough, but I don't know what else to do."

The two couples chatted till the music started at ten PM. Andie had come to dance, She Loved to dance. Andie's mind wandered back to the first dance her and Pacey attended back when they were sixteen. That evening was both exhilarating and heartbreaking at the same time. Dawson punched out her brother Jack for kissing Joey and she caught Pacey dancing with Christy Livingstone. Her heart was broken and she ran, but Pacey tracked her down and apologized so very convincingly. That was when they shared their first kiss. Andie glanced over at Pacey who was in a conversation with Joe. "Come on Witter, time to earn your keep, to the dance floor. She said laughingly. The band was playing "Paper Cup" and the female singer was doing an impressive cover of Heather Nova. Pacey took her into his arms and started chatting with her as they danced. "Andie did you know that Joe has a thing for Diana?"

Well Pacey, I sort of thought there was something there, but you know she is into Jim. So how did you figure this out?"

"He told me and sort of asked for advice."

"Oh God Pacey; asking you for relationship advice; I hope he does the opposite of whatever you told him. What did you tell him?"

"Come on Andie give me a break. I told him to play it cool and just lay back and be her friend and maybe over a period of time you will be there when she needs you and then make your move."

"Pacey, girls don't date their brothers. That is what she is going to think of him as. He needs to let his feelings be known and see what happens."

"I think he is afraid to on account he may scare her away. Joe knows that Diana is really into Jim.

"She is Pacey, but I don't think she knows where that relationship is going and that's between you and me."

An hour later Andie out of the blue asked Joe to dance with her. Joe looked over to Pacey who nodded his assent. Andie and Joe walked to the dance floor and he held her very chastely. "You know what the problem is Joe?"

"I didn't know I had a problem. So what sort of problem do you think I have?"

"Joe, you dance with Diana the same way you dance with me."

"And what's wrong with that Andie? We're just friends going out and having a drink. Besides she is hung up on that sailor; whatever his name is."

Softly Andie replied. Joe, his name is Jim and he is a very nice guy who I happen to like quite a bit. She may not pick you or have no interest in you, but I think it would be a shame; that she did not know you were interested in don't have to be heavy Joe. And you don't have to make some grand romantic gesture. Just something subtle so she knows. Diana is not going to think any less of you. You have to set yourself apart from the loyal puppy dog crowd."

Joe was looking Andie in the eyes trying to form his reply. He noticed her eyes. They had life humor and a sparkle to them. Slowly he smiled. "I think I know what you mean. I'll say something before the cruise is over, but if you like Jim, why are you telling me this?"

"I'm doing it for Diana Joe, I think she should know. It never hurts to know someone likes you."

Andie, I'm going to speak to the band when the go on break and ask them if Diana could sing a song, but how do you say it in Spanish?"

"They speak English, so just ask them."

The band took its break and true to his word Joe covertly went over to them and put forth his proposal. The fifty he gave them also made them more agreeable. Joe smiled and walked back to the table and gave Andie a wink.

Fifteen minutes later the band took to the stage and the lead singer announced "We are going to have a guest singer for our next number; Diana Duncan of Halifax Nova Scotia."

Diana was startled. "Which one of you put the band up to this?"

"Diana." Pacey said laughingly. Your public awaits you."

The songstress stood up and waved to the crowd and walked to the stage and spoke to the band for a minute. She then took the mike. "Okay the song I am going to sing is Here With Me, by Dido."

The band started playing on her cue started to sing in her clear contralto

I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder, how am I still here?  
And I don't wanna move a thing  
It might change my memory

Oh, I am what I am  
I'll do what I want, but I can't hide  
And I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me

And I won't leave and I can't hide, I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me

I don't wanna call my friends  
For they might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been

Oh, I am what I am  
I'll do what I want, but I can't hide  
And I won't go, I won't sleep, and I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me

And I won't leave and I can't hide, I cannot be  
Until you're resting here  
And I won't go and I won't sleep, and I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me

And I won't leave and I can't hide, I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me

Oh, I am what I am  
I'll do what I want, but I can't hide  
And I won't go, I won't sleep and I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me

And I won't leave and I can't hide, I cannot be  
Until you're resting here  
And I won't go and I won't sleep, and I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me

And I won't leave and I can't hide, I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me

Diana finished to loud applause and cheering and took a deep bow. She had an ear to ear smile. Joe was standing clapping loudly and cheering when Diana spoke. "Oh before I forget. That song is dedicated to my boyfriend Jim; who's at sea someplace."

Andie and Pacey both looked at Joe who fell into his chair as if he was felled by an axe. His shoulders slumped forward. Pacey whispered into Andie's ear. "That sucked for him big time." Andie nodded in agreement. By the time Diana returned to the table; Joe had pulled it together.

Joe put on his best smile. "Like I said Diana you should sing professionally."

"And like I said Joe; that would take the enjoyment out of singing, but thanks for the compliment." And kissed him on the cheek.

Andie inwardly groaned. Not only did Diana unwittingly stab Joe in the back with her song, but by kissing him she twisted the knife. She admired his composure.

Shortly it was decided to return to the ship. Pacey wanted to get an early start in the morning for the two day sail to Canet-Plage, France; their last stop and the flight home.

Pacey and Andie had checked out of their hotel and she said goodbye to him in front of his cabin. "Pacey are you sure I can't just sneak in and spend the night?" Andie coyly asked.

"Come on Andie. You know that wouldn't be right. Just two more nights on the boat and when I return from Florida; no more separate beds."

"I am going to hold you to that Pacey." And Andie gave Pacey a final lusty kiss and returned to her cabin.

Diana was up looking at her planner. When Andie walked in she looked up. "Hey, I just checked my schedule: I can stay up to eight days with you in Boston and then dear old daddy will be pissed. That is if you don't mind?

"Diana of course not you can stay as long as you want, but I'll have to leave you alone during some of the days.'

"Not a problem, my mother and I have taken several shopping trips to Boston."

"You did tell me that. So Diana how was your date with Joe?"

Diana laughed. Joe's a good guy, but I'm not into him that way. Besides I am still very hung up on Jim.

"True; I was just making small talk. You know this sleeping alone sucks. I get used to sleeping with him and then he sends me to my cabin."

Andie, do you listen to everything he tells you? Now put on something slinky and get a robe and just slip into bed with him and I guarantee he will not kick you out."

"I don't have anything slinky."

Diana pulled her suitcase out from underneath her bunk and rummaged through it and came up with a very scant lacy sheer white garment. "Wear this Andie."

Andie, took one look at it and turned red. I couldn't wear that.

"Yeah you can." And Diana tossed her the garment.

Andie turned her back and changed into the lacy attire. Then she turned to Diana beet red. "What do you think?"

Diana started laughing. " I think I won't be seeing you anymore tonight."

Andie enveloped herself in a robe and silently left the cabin. Ten minutes later Diana smiled to herself. Right again. She knew men and laughed. Then her gaze fell on the glass with the flowers Joe had gotten her; that was a sweet gesture she thought. Now if she could only get a man to love her. She fell asleep thinking of Jim.

**To Be Continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Canet-Plage France**

The cruise up the east coast of Spain to the French port of Canet-Plage France was uneventful. The seas were calm. A sort of melancholy overtook the passengers. This was the end of the journey. Each passenger took away something from the 30 days they were together on the cruise: For Frederick and Emma Scheel; a relaxing month and new found friendship with Pacey. Jill and Slane Moseby: an experience so different from their mundane experience living in Delaware to a new appreciation of the world and life. To Joe; frustration; he met the girl of his dreams and his feelings were not returned; James a new awareness that no one was impressed with his education and money. Diana, felt intense love and a feeling of intense loss. Andie felt a sense of amazement; a lost dream that was starting to fade became alive again. Pacey felt complete for the first time in years. The vague something was missing in his life was missing no longer.

The trip up the eastern coast of Spain was quiet almost tranquil. Andie and Diana missed standing on the bow and being pelted by salt spray. The sea was like a lake. What was fascinating was the flying fish they would leap ahead of the boat. Sometimes one would misjudge and wind up on the deck; the girls would toss the unlucky fish back into the sea.

Pacey gave in and let Andie stay in his cabin. Pacey reasoned that on a boat as small as the Shrike people would find out anyway and there was no sense in Andie furtively sneaking around in the middle of the night.

Joe, felt that he had met the love of his life. He never knew a girl with Diana's vivacity and love of life. He wanted to be part of that. The fact that she loved an American sailor pissed him off, what did that sailor have that he didn't?

They arrived at the Canet-Plage harbor at ten AM. There was a large yacht marina where they were going to tie up. The harbor was quiet and all you could hear was the muffled roar of the diesel engine. Pacey had contacted the Harbor Master's office via UHF radio and was assigned a berth and was told that customs would meet them upon arrival.

With practiced ease Pacey expertly guided the sailing yacht to its assigned berth and as the Harbor Master said; customs was waiting on the pier. The two officers boarded the yacht and examined everyone's passport. Then one by one they asked each passenger their intentions while in France. Pacey showed the customs agents the boats papers. Finally they were cleared to go ashore.

After the agents left Pacey had all the passengers stay in the dining area and sent the crew off to their tasks.

Pacey scanned to assembled group. "Well I have to say it was a pleasure taking you on our journey. I hope that all of you enjoyed yourselves. You all have reservations at the Hotel Europa and I believe most of you have flights tomorrow. I will be staying there myself and if you would like; we can all meet for a drink in the lounge at eight PM."

Everyone agreed that that would be a splendid idea. Pacey turned to Andie. "You might as well go ahead. I have to wait here for the next captain and do some paperwork. I should be at the hotel sometime this afternoon."

"I don't mind staying Pacey."

Pacey squeezed Andie's hand. "I know. They have a nice bar and pool. You and Diana go enjoy yourselves.

An hour later Pacey watched Diana and Andie enter a cab for their journey to the hotel. They were the last of the passengers. He assembled the crew and told them what a great job they did and he would be happy to sail with them again. The boat looked shipshape and he asked the crew to relax, don't drink to much wine and wait till the relief captain showed up.

Paperwork done Pacey leaned back in his chair. All he needed now was the arrival of the new Captain and he could go. Pacey realized that his was most likely his last globe wandering trip. He would miss it, but giving up his life style was easy. He had found "True Love" It was time to go home.

Shortly he heard a knocking at his cabin door. Pacey barked "Enter." A slim blonde man entered and with a distinct British accent introduced himself as Nigel Owens the new Captain.

"Come Captain Owens, please have a seat. I have everything ready for you."

Nigel and Pacey shook hands; Pacey noticed the slender man had a firm grip." Captain Witter, the company has this letter for you."

Pacey hoped it was a check, but he knew that his check would not be deposited into his account for another ten days. He opened the envelope and quickly read the letter. And folded it up and put it in his pocket. "Well, you know they don't give up Nigel. They want me to pick up a yacht in Denmark and deliver it to Rota.

"That should be an interesting trip Pacey, and I am sure they will reimburse you very well."

"That true, but I am not going to do it. I am done with this."

Nigel looked surprised. "You mean your quitting the sea? You have a splendid reputation."

"No not quitting. I am just going to do it on a less grand scale."

"If you don't mind me asking Pacey; why are you doing this?"

"I found the girl I want to settle down with Nigel."

Nigel stood up in the cramped cabin and offered Pacey his hand. "Let me be the first to congratulate you."

"Thank you Nigel. I met her on the cruise."

Nigel arched an eyebrow. "A passenger?"

Pacey chuckled. "Nigel it is not like you think. I have known this woman for years and it is a long story.

"I guess we are all set Captain Witter. Anything I need to know about the crew?"

"No worries Captain Owens, they're all good men. The crew is Spanish."

"So I have heard. Please introduce me and I am sure you want to get ashore."

**Hotel Europa**

Andie opened the door of her room and let the bellboy carry in her luggage. She tipped him generously and with a sigh threw herself on the bed. What she really wanted was a nap, but she had told Diana that she would meet her at the pool. Tired or not she was happy. In one way she was sad to see the cruise come to an end, but on the other hand she was excited on starting a new phase of her life. Andie marveled that of all places to run into Pacey again; was Spain, The Gods were kind to her lately. Rummaging through her suitcase Andie found a modest two piece bathing suit; that she changed into and with a robe and flip flops she would be ready for the pool.

Riding the elevator down her thoughts turned to Pacey. He would be joining her shortly. A smile spread across her generous mouth. Being this happy was probably illegal somewhere.

Upon walking out to the pool area Andie looked around for Diana. Finally she spotted Diana walking from the bamboo covered outside bar. Andie gasped, she knew Diana was flamboyant, but her bikini could have been folded and most likely would have fit into a cigarette pack. Looking at her Andie realized the only thing between Diana and a super model was two inches of height.

"Diana how in the world can you walk around in public; you're naked.

Diana laughed at her. "Like it?" Hey we're in France now; actually this is sort of modest. I saw the suit in a boutique when we checked in so I bought it. You ought to buy one."

"No I don't think so. I don't have the nerve to wear that plus I am not tall and elegant like you."

"Are you kidding me Andie; you'd be fine

Andie blushed. "Stop it. I need a drink."

Andie returned from the cabana bar with a beer. "So Diana how did you make out changing your flight plans?"

Diana grinned. "All set I am on the same flights as you. Are you sure you want to put up with me for eight to ten days."

"Actually Diana it's going to feel strange not having you around. I wish I had a friend like you when I was growing up.

"You mean you didn't have a close girlfriend when you were growing up?"

"No Diana in Capeside it was more or less every girl for herself. My two best friends were Pacey and my brother Jack.

"I had a lot of good girlfriends where I grew up. Lunenburg was a great place."

"You were Lucky Diana. Hey have you spoken to Joe since we all went out?"

Diana leaned back in her lounge chair and put her sunglasses on. "Yeah a little bit, just our normal conversation. Why do you ask?"

Andie looked over at Diana to see if she could read her reaction. "No reason; how about Jim?"

Diana took her sunglasses off and looked at Andie intently. "What is with the twenty questions?"

"Just curious; you haven't mentioned Jim in a few days."

Diana shrugged. I haven't heard from him, but he told me that sometimes they blocked all communications from the ship. I just figure that this is one of the times."

Andie was wrestling with herself. She didn't know if she should tell Diana about Joe's major crush, or just leave it alone. Finally she decided to stay out of it, Now was time to change the subject. "Well I guess tonight we have our last get together and go our separate ways; except for you and I."

"Diana laughed. _"_I think you're stuck with me. The sun is making me thirsty. You want another drink?"

**The Last Party**

Promptly at eight PM Pacey arrived at the lounge and was pleased to notice that his former passengers had secured a table. Frederick Scheel spotted him entering the lounge and greeted him halfway and guided him to the table. After some small talk Pacey rose and proposed a toast to their voyage. "Well." And he hesitated. "I guess this is the time for me to say something. I am not much on making a speech, but I would like to say I enjoyed my time with you and I hope that everyone enjoyed their trip. I know the trip did not quite go as planned but these things happen. And I hope that some of you have made lifelong friends.

Everyone raised their glass for a toast. James true to character blurted out. "Captain Witter, are you and Andie a couple now?"

Joe shook his head. "James why don't you just worry about your relationships?"

Pacey interrupted. "No that's okay. It is a good question. Yes if Miss. Mcphee will have me I'd like to say we are a couple now."

All eyes turned to Andie; who nodded yes. Andie choked up and tried to speak a couple of times, but couldn't get any words out. Diana reached out and held her hands. "Yes, Andie agrees. Yes they are a couple now."

**Airport**

Andie watched Joe fidget nervously. She wondered if he was going to say or do something; she liked both of Diana's suitors. Andie sort of figured that Diana was thinking about settling down, and that the cruise was close to or her last wild fling. When Andie thought about it she actually did have a favorite out of the two men. Maybe not a favorite, but one who she thought was more suited for Diana, but she was going to keep her thoughts to herself. Joe and James were flying to New York and their plane left about ninety minutes after her and Diana's plane which was going to Boston. As far as she knew Joe hadn't said anything to Diana yet or made any sort of move. Maybe he chickened out? Diana was sitting quietly next to her reading a book. Andie nudged Diana's knee with her own. "What are you thinking about?"

"Diana nudged her knee back and smiled. "Nothing I am reading."

"So how come you haven't turned a page in ten minutes?"

Diana closed the book and placed it on her lap. "Everything and nothing Andie; I don't know just a confused jumble of thoughts and emotions. I need to sort things out." Diana placed her hand on Andie's shoulder. "I think when we get to your place in Boston and I've had a couple of bottles of wine in me; I'll run it all past you."

Andie laughed. "And you expect me to make sense after two bottles of wine? Talk to me anytime you know that."

"I know Andie. Hey it's time to board let's get in line." The two women rose, picked up their carryon luggage and stood in line. Andie noticed that James and Joe were walking toward them. She tapped Diana on the shoulder. "I think the boys are coming over to say goodbye."

Diana turned to her right to say goodbye, but before she could say a word Joe put his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Finally Joe broke the kiss. Diana stepped back and put her hand to her mouth. "What?" Is all she could say?

Joe looked her in the eyes. "Diana that is how I want you to remember me." Then he did an about face and walked past the stunned James.

Andie looked over at James and smiled. "James, don't even think about it."

Diana was standing quietly with a surprised look on her face staring at the retreating back of Joe. The stunned girl turned to Andie. "What the hell. What was all that about."

"I think he likes you Diana.

**Three Months Later.**

Diana was back at work at her father's office in Halifax. With the exception of her twice a week phone calls to Andie and a couple of visits to Boston. The only contact she had with the people she met on the cruise was an occasional post card from Jim. Diana wondered what she really wanted from the cruise. She had made a lifelong friend in Andie McPhee; hopefully soon to be Mrs. Witter, great times, romance, but she just wondered why things turned out as they did.

"Miss. Duncan." Diana looked up and her secretary was at her door. "There is a man in the lobby who would like to see you."

Diana was puzzled. She was not expecting anyone. "Marie, tell him I'll be out in a minute."

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**True Love Found**

Diana was annoyed with the interruption. She set her glasses down and gracefully rose from her desk to see who the unannounced visitor was. The only sound in the deserted hallway was the clicking of her heels. Diana came to the heavy glass door that opened into the lobby. She decided to nicely but firmly tell the visitor that she would be glad to see him, but she would appreciate it if he made an appointment. As she stepped into the lobby a figure was bent over the water fountain. Diana waited till the man was finished. The man turned and looked at her. Diana felt the blood drain from her face. "I'm so glad you're here." She quickly walked into his arms.

….

The swells were high and spaced far apart. Pacey knew they were generated by some distant violent storm hundreds or even thousands of miles away. Other than the swells there was hardly a ripple upon the water. Pacey was glad he was delivering a large sports fishing boat instead of a sailing yacht as he would have been becalmed, looking over his shoulder to the southeast, in stark contrast to the azure sky dark thunderheads were rising thousands of feet into the air. Shortly his idyllic trip was going to turn into a wild ride. When the confused seas of the impending thunderstorm met the swells of the distant storm, life would get interesting.

The boat, a 52 foot Cabo, would have no problem riding out the storm, but why get beat up and risk damage to the boat. Pacey started doing some mental calculations. He felt a presence beside him. Frederick Scheel, the retired former German naval officer had joined him on the bridge. Pacey had met Frederick on board the Shrike and in conversation he found that he was a former commanding officer of the German navy's cadet training ship Gorch Fock, a three-masted steel sailing barque. Over several beers the two men became friends and decided to form a yacht brokerage and delivery firm in Mystic Connecticut. "Frederick I believe we have enough fuel to increase speed and arrive in Mystic nice and dry."

Frederick smiled and spoke in lightly accented English. "Pacey do you think or do you know. There is a difference."

"We have enough Frederick."

"Pacey you know I am playing devil's advocate. Did you take in account the sludge at the bottom of the fuel tanks? We don't need to suck that up into the strainers."

Pacey smiled back at his friend. "Yes I did. We last fueled in Norfolk Virginia and we have a couple of hundred miles to spare even if I run this boat up to full speed. So hold on."

Pacey pushed the throttles forward and the twin 1675 horsepower caterpillar diesel engines roared into life from their hardly noticeable mild growl. Blacks smoke belched from the wet exhausts and the boat leapt forward from its cruising speed of twenty three knots to a top speed of over forty knots and buried its bow into a deep swell spraying water over the flying bridge.

…

Andie glanced at the twenty four hour clock Pacey had given her. After a bit of confusion she understood the clock and how it would make life easier at sea. If you told someone three o'clock, did you mean three AM or three PM, but you knew the difference between zero three hundred and fifteen hundred hours, you could tell if the person meant morning or afternoon. It was a Friday and she had seen her last patient for the day. Andie walked into the reception room and looked around; then turned to Alice her receptionist, "Anyone else coming in?"

"I don't believe so Dr. McPhee" Alice scanned her appointment book. "Just a four o'clock for Dr. Milken."

The blonde, gray eyed doctor clasped her hands together. "Good I'm out of here. Have a good weekend Alice."

Without waiting for a reply Andie walked out into the unusually warm late April afternoon. As soon as she slid into her car, her cell phone rang. To her delight it was Pacey. Then the smile left her lips. She hoped he wasn't calling about some delay in arriving. The one thing she learned about living with a man who sailed is that all arrival times were approximate. So many factors contributed to an on time arrival. Hesitantly she answered. "Hi Pacey."

"Hey sweetie, good news; I'm going to arrive about two hours early."

For once something went right and he would be home early. "I missed you Pacey. I'll be there."

"Good, any doctor things going to keep you away?"

"Nope, I'm free, love you, later." Andie clicked her phone off. For once he was getting in early. That was a relief. She and Pacey had a very important function to attend tomorrow and it wouldn't do if he was not there or late.

With the phone call completed Andie drove twenty minutes to a modest cottage they had rented. The cottage was small but it had a large yard with a white picket fence. When Andie entered the drive way she felt as if she was living an enchanted life. She was with a man she had always loved, thought she had lost and found again. There was something about the white picket fence that made her life permanent. Andie often wondered if her dwelling over the picket fence idea came from the stories she had read as a child or the fence symbolized a barrier between her family and the world.

Walking through the front door Andie made up her mind. This was the house she wanted to raise her family. They could easily afford a much bigger house, but she did not care. This was home.

**Eight months later**

Pacey wasn't home when she arrived. The soft but annoying beeps of the answering machine greeted her. Andie glanced at the annoying sound. After taking a beer out of the fridge she pressed the button and waited to see how many sales calls she had. Standing by the answering machine sipping her beer Andie with much boredom axed call after call till her finger was just about ready to erase the next call till Diana's husky voice came through. "Call me now."

Andie was startled. Normally Diana called her on her cellphone. Andie picked up the cordless and dialed Diana's home number. After several rings a familiar sleepy voice answered the phone. "Hey"

Andie hesitated for a second. "What's up? How come you did not call my cellphone? You sound like you're asleep. You're on Atlantic Standard Time; so it's only five PM. Are you in bed because you're sick?"

Andie was startled by Diana's husky laugh. Come on girlfriend why would I be in bed at this time day?"

The flush feeling started at her feet and rose. "I'm sorry, I'll call back later."

"Oh come on Andie, I called you at home for a reason. I didn't want you at work when I spoke to you."

Puzzled Andie replied. "Why not?"

"Because, I wanted you to be seated when I spoke to you."

In typical Andie fashion she replied. "I'm not sitting but I am near a couch?"

"Well get ready to fall into the couch. I was just proposed to and I said yes."

**Six months later**

Pacey was sitting by the aisle in St Paul's Anglican Church in Halfix Nova Scotia. Andie was a bridesmaid at her best friend's wedding. The music started and Pacey rose and turned to the rear of the church. His wife looked elegant in her bridesmaid dress. Diana had excellent taste when she picked out the dresses. As Andie walked past him she briefly glanced at him and smiled shyly.

Pacey had to admit that Diana was a radiant and beautiful bride. He also noticed there was no hint of nervousness about her. She smiled all the way down the aisle. He then looked at the groom. He looked nervous. Finally the bride arrived at the altar and her father sat down and the ceremony began. Pacey let his thoughts drift back to when he and Andie were married. It was a very simple ceremony attended by Diana, their brothers, Jack and Doug also Frederick and Emma Scheel. Pacey would have been happy to be married by a justice of the peace, but Andie wanted to be married in a church so they found a small church in Mystic to be married in. Their ceremony was short and sweet. Their reception was small and held at their house, but rowdy. Diana after several drinks led everyone in the singing of bawdy sailor songs. Pacey watched his alcoholic intake and without a word he hustled Andie out of the house and they drove to the Berkshires where he had rented a cabin for the week. No one had a clue as to where they went.

Pacey snapped out of his day dream when he heard the following words "I Jim White take you Diana Duncan to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

Diana replied "I, Diana Duncan, take you Jim White, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness.

The minister glanced at both Diana and Jim and intoned. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

**Epilogue**

After Jim and Diana's marriage and honeymoon they moved to Mayport Florida where they lived till Jim was discharged from the navy. After Jims discharge they moved back to Halifax Nova Scotia where Diana's father gave Jim a job with the company. In keeping with his beliefs that all should be earned Jim started off in the mail room. They have one son and Jim is steadily rising within the company.

Pacey business with Frederick Scheel thrived. Besides delivering boats they started teaching sailing and seamanship. Both Pacey and Frederick were appalled at the fact someone with money could buy a sixty foot yacht put his/her friends on it and take it out to sea with no formal training or license.

Pacey and Andie bought the home with the white picket fence. Children were planned but not in the immediate future.

Sean was invited to Diana's wedding and true to her word she introduced him to a cousin and they have a lively correspondence and get together whenever their schedules permit.

Joe was very disappointed that Diana chose Jim, but was touched that she took the time to fly to Toronto and tell him in person. Joe is currently dating a girl who works in the front office of the Toronto Maple Leafs and gets free tickets to their games at the Air Canada Centre.

James and Joe remained friends and with Joe's help he is losing his arrogant obnoxious ways.

Frederick and Emma Scheel besides being in business with Pacey own a small home in Ledyard Connecticut and travel to Germany two or three times a year to visit their children.

Pacey/Andie and Jim/Diana visit each other eight or nine times a year. More schedule permitting.

Pacey owns a thirty two foot sailboat named "True Love Found"

**The End**

**A/N **This is one of my favorite stories, it has taken me over two years to write it. I have wandered from my original intent a couple of times, but the story ended the way I intended. I originally was going to flesh out some of the background characters more, but I realized that I would be writing this story for years.

The last chapter was one of the hardest chapters I have ever written. I just did not know how to end it. My computer is littered with very bad versions of an ending.

I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. And again thank you to my reviewers, Marla's Lost, StevieluvsAlex, Myla84 and Curleyhair93.

Also thank you to all the people who read the story.


End file.
